


【银金】以为（全一END）

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【银金】以为（全一END）

01

手机响起来的时候，不破耕助正在修改着准备给第三家公司投递的简历。瞥眼看了一下闪烁的电子屏，犹豫了几秒还是接了起来。

可对方完全辜负了他的温柔好意。

“晚上出来。”  
电话里的人语气冰冷又生硬，完全不是邀约人该有的态度。

本来就烦，耕助也不打算多客气。开了免提把手机往边上一扔，注意力又回到手头的工作上：

“今天不行。”  
“不是所有人都像你们一样，毕业季那么闲。”  
一想到自己之前应征的两家新闻社都是在终面之后戛然没了后话，准应届毕业生烦躁地用力敲了两下空格键。

“「你们」是谁们？还有谁找你了。”

被这么反问回来的耕助心道一声不好，完全忘了那头的人虽然脾气差，但是脑子好得不行。

“…是我得准备求职的东西，前两家估计吹了。”  
耕助洁白修长的手指利落地在深色键盘上游走，意外的是他刚说完这句话，那两家“估计吹了”的新闻社同时往他邮箱里去了邮件，提示音哒哒响了两声。

不破耕助随手点开——双喜临门。  
随即如释重负，瘦瘦的人整个瘫在椅子上松了口气，心情也好转大半。

“明天吧，明天晚上我有空。”不破耕助捞回手机放在耳边，单手整理着桌面，准备从研究室下班了。

可是那头反倒没了声音。过了片刻传来很轻的叹息——  
“算了，你忙吧。”  
听着就要挂电话，耕助连忙把人叫住：  
“诶银狼！”  
“……”赶上了。

不破耕助无奈地耙了耙头发，想着该怎么措辞，末了还是选了直说。

“跟Hajime有关？”  
“……”

无声即为默认，不破耕助都快气笑了：“你到底有…啧，你们俩到底有完没完！”

耕助插着口袋走过楼道转角，就看到同研究室的学妹一脸受惊地靠墙直挺挺地站着手捂心口，这才意识到自己方才太大声了。他赶忙敛起神色抱歉地朝她笑了笑，出了教学楼刚要继续教育电话里的不破银狼时，对方先开口了。

“他今天问我，”  
“问我是不是特别讨厌他。”

不破耕助没辙地闭上眼睛，似乎听到银狼特别讽刺地冷笑两声，阴恻恻地让耕助原地打了个哆嗦。

“他说是就是吧。”  
“我说你就不能——诶喂？喂？！”  
耕助的话折在半截，电话里就只剩下冷漠的忙音。

不破耕助觉得刚刚自己这个电话真是答得莫名其妙、没头没尾，低低骂了一句你活该刚要把手机收好，一条五颜六色的LINE就跳了出来。

-~~~~耕ちゃん我已经到咯╰(*°▽°*)╯你慢慢走不要急，你要喝什么呀我先点n(*≧▽≦*)n

耕助压着性子回了句什么都行，长长地叹了口气。  
我是不是上辈子欠这两个人什么。想着，不破耕助招手打了辆车。

02

打电话来的人叫作不破银狼。光是看这个名字，也能够猜得出他和不破耕助一定大有渊源。

确实如此。  
是曾经共用一具身体的关系，尽管听上去有些不可思议。

而两人分开的契机还颇有点少年漫画的意味：在和学校出现的一系列怪奇事件背后的主谋决战之后，耕助再睁开眼睛的时候就已经变成了两人分开的样子。那对于当时只有十几岁的耕助来说第一反应只有「真的假的？！」，根本懒得去思考小早川伯父是用了什么方法把两个人分开，又是怎么做到让拥有新身体的银狼相貌体征和之前一般无二的——尤其是银狼雾蓝色的眼睛。

只不过和那双眼睛对上倒是好几天以后的事情。

银狼在决战里的消耗要比耕助多，并且因为是全新的身体，机能适应也格外地费时间。两位少年身上共同连接着的二十多种仪器显示银狼的各项生理指标正常，所以他迟迟不见醒来的原因，小早川顺三郎认为多半有银狼自己的意志在里面。

简单来说，银狼不太想醒。

耕助这么和小早川芽子说的时候，已经是大学生的芽子削苹果的手顿了一下。望了望静静睡在耕助邻床的沉睡少年又看回耕助：

“能怎么做呢，也搞不懂他在想什么。”

芽子是有些不太知道该怎么面对银狼的，毕竟她之前一直担心银狼会占着弟弟的身体不还。可现在是耕助好端端地躺在面前…

一想到银狼昏迷前对她说的 「我把不破耕助还给你」，芽子总觉得心里不是滋味。对银狼有所亏欠是肯定的，可要怎么弥补还是搁到他醒过来再去烦恼吧。小早川姐姐把削好的苹果递给耕助掸掸指尖：

“先不说这个…阿一前几天给你寄信了，爸爸让我顺便带过来。”  
“…Hajime？！快给我看看！”

耕助从小的好朋友金田一一，国中以后就没怎么联络了。

芽子有心逗弟弟，挥着信封就是不递给他。耕助满身都被五颜六色的电线牵绊着应付不了芽子，正在争抢的时候，左侧一个格外沙哑低沉的声音传了过来：

“……吵死了。”

姐弟俩均是愣了一秒，还是芽子先反应过来扔下信出去叫爸爸（不过现在想来是为了逃离尴尬的气氛也说不定），只留下耕助一个人有些抱歉地笑了笑，也不管银狼的身体情况允不允许，把芽子刚削好的苹果递了过去。

刚刚转醒的人动了动喉结没搭理他，耕助只能讪笑着缩回胳膊咬了一口。这时小早川顺三郎跟着女儿一块进了病房，给银狼听了心音做了各种反射检测以后问银狼是怎么醒过来的时候，两姐弟立刻把对方给卖了：

“是耕助/芽子吵醒的。”

床上的不破银狼什么也没说，默默把头偏到了另一侧。顺三郎无奈地叹了口气，说了句难道连医院要安静都不知道吗，又嘱咐了些别的后让芽子和他一起回去。姐姐灰溜溜地跟在爸爸身后朝耕助耸了耸鼻子做了个鬼脸，耕助吐着舌头也回敬了一个。

米白色的门关好后空气突然安静，只听得见仪器微小的轰鸣声和银狼打的营养液点滴的声音。耕助一下子开始怀念起刚刚才出去的芽子，觉得三个人尴尬总要比两个人尴尬强。想着要不聊聊天气也好过现在两个人清醒着却什么都不说，耕助才要开口没想到却被银狼率先打破了寂静：

“你不看信了吗。”  
“嗯…？哦对对对！”

耕助这才拆了金田一寄来的信，飞快地看完后放在一边。又是沉默。

“他说什么。”  
“啊…？”  
“信。”

耕助愣了一下才连忙老实地回答说Hajime已经适应了新学校的生活并且还遇到了以前的青梅竹马七濑美雪，还有些其他没升入同一所高中的初中同学动向云云。等交代完了之后才发现不知从什么时候开始银狼就把眼睛闭上了好像没再继续听。

耕助塌下紧绷绷的肩膀松了口气，也突然有了和银狼不再共用同一具身体的实感。

03

有所沟通后即便是不说话也没了之前那么强烈的尴尬，而且耕助一直对银狼抱有感激——明明是自己和芽子把他吵醒了，银狼居然还主动进行了破冰。

这也成了耕助一直记得特别清楚的事情，只是等后来又发生了一些事情，才让耕助反过来发觉并没有自己当初想得那么简单。

银狼醒过来后不出一个星期两个人就都出院了。只是和可以直接去上学恢复日常生活的耕助不同，银狼接下来面对的还有很多。

首先是身体的复健。短短几天银狼还没有完全适应新的身体，走很长的距离会有些吃力，也有些精密的动作做起来困难，发音也是。可本人似乎不是特别担忧，按部就班地按照顺三郎的指导慢慢恢复着。

其次就是身份，顺三郎托可靠的朋友给银狼上了户籍，并且与耕助的关系变为了兄弟。

被问到做弟弟行不行的时候，坐在轮椅上的银狼正盯着耕助书架一语不发。顺三郎权当他同意了，于是对电话里的朋友说那就小耕是哥哥。撂下电话后，顺三郎发现银狼还仰着头，跟着望过去才意识到少年是在看书架上的一个相框。

那里面是耕助和朋友国中时的合影。顺三郎瞬间以为银狼是想上学，也立刻有了多了一个孩子的自觉，安慰他：

“总要等身体好得差不多了才能上学啊，银狼君。”

不破银狼张了张嘴想解释，可最后还是放弃了。转着轮椅想出去又停住，回头有些表情不明地问顺三郎：

“我想看看耕助之前的东西。”

可能是怕小早川觉得突然，银狼又补了一句：“毕竟我们现在是兄弟了，我总要更了解一些…”  
“过去的事。”尽管是共用身体，可是更大部分的时间是耕助独自对外。

顺三郎听了立刻推着他上了阁楼，还亲自把耕助从小到大的日记本、相册拿出来给银狼。这之后的好几天都是这样，上午的复健完成，银狼就会把自己关在阁楼里看那些过去的东西。现在银狼已经可以上楼梯，顺三郎就在阁楼为他准备了一把很舒适的靠椅。

这天放学回来，顺三郎在厨房让刚进门的耕助叫银狼下来吃饭。耕助也知道了银狼最近会去阁楼“拾忆”的习惯，敲敲阁楼的矮门没人应静静推开，发现银狼竟斜靠在椅子上睡着了，怀里还抱着自己国中的毕业册。

升级为哥哥的耕助暖心地笑了笑，很少看见银狼这么卸下防备和高冷外壳的样子。他悄悄去收拾散在银狼脚边的其他相册，正叠好的时候突然听见上方含含糊糊地传来一句呓语：

“Hajime。”

耕助惊得手里的相册全都噼里啪啦地落在了地上，像是窥探到了巨大的秘密，不，准确的说就是窥探到了巨大的秘密。而此时睡着的人已经醒了过来，坐在椅子上恢复了以往那副他人莫近的样子，居高临下地看着耕助，浅色的瞳膜在夕阳里显得冷冰冰的：

“你干什么。”  
“……要吃饭了，叔叔让我来叫你吃饭。”

“知道了。”银狼冷冷地给了个回应。

那一顿晚饭吃得不破耕助毫无滋味可言，直到银狼晚上洗澡去以后耕助才慢慢觉得舌头恢复了味觉。趁着银狼不会太快出来急忙进了顺三郎的书房，问伯父银狼最近有没有什么不对劲的地方。

“啊，耕助也有做哥哥的样子啦。”顺三郎摸摸厚厚的一字胡。  
“哎呀您快讲吧！”

“没有啊…啊，他就是好像挺想去上学，我也打算让他下个月去上学，当你学弟。”

不破耕助心想幸好自己问的早，让顺三郎细细说银狼想上学的事。顺三郎才提到那天银狼一直在看书架上相框的事情。

那正是耕助和金田一国中入学时的合影。

“叔叔啊！银狼哪是什么想上学啊，他恐怕比你知道的都多！”

顺三郎哎哟一声，似乎这才觉出不对劲。

“是啊！这…那是怎么了？”  
“好了好了，剩下的事情就交给我了。”耕助摆了摆手转身要出去立刻又折回来，“还有您可千万打住让他当我学弟的念头！上学这事就到这儿了，好吧？”

不破耕助烦躁地挠了挠头，眉头成结。  
自己好像要和这个“弟弟”，好好谈谈了。

04

结局是耕助当晚不仅饭没吃好，澡洗得也是心不在焉。晃神把沐浴露当作了洗发香波，出来吹干头发才发现毛糙糙得扎手。

毛根付出了代价也没有想到合适的交涉方式，毕竟也还没有完全摸透他那新弟弟高深莫测的性格。估计是耕助太不会藏住心事，终于在他第不知道几次从作业本里抬头喝水的时候，两米开外的好弟弟发话了。

“你有事儿。”  
不破银狼有个特点，耕助最近算是发现——他发问永远不用上扬的语调，询问你的时候好像已经心里有数。

“…啊？”心虚了，拿起杯子要仰脖。  
“你杯里早就没水了。”  
“咳咳！！”没有水也是可以被呛到的。

卷发的男孩子听了动静眼皮都没往上抬一抬，专注在手里拿着的一个深蓝色硬皮本上。耕助依稀觉得那东西有些眼熟。

“有事就说。”

这样也总算让耕助有些认命，往银狼旁边走了几步挂了很体贴的笑：

“你最近还在看过去的那些东西吗？”  
“嗯，”给了回答，对话却没有往下推进的趋势。

“有…什么收获没？”

坐着的人纤白手指把手底的本子又翻了一页，浅色的眼睛上下扫了扫带着些玩味浏览着新一页的内容，下一句话却几乎让耕助跳起来：

“没想到你真这么喜欢你姐姐。” 

耕助这下认出来了，能不眼熟吗他手里的是自己的日记！顺三郎叔叔怎么什么东西都留着？还拿给银狼看？！

想都没想耕助劈手抢过本子啪地合起来，脸从耳根往上变红。银狼换了个上下重新翘起二郎腿，手指在助步椅扶手上一下下敲着，看好戏一样打量着跟前有些情绪不稳的耕助哥哥，十分冷静地又点一把火：“藏得很深啊。”

耕助气恼到头，青春秘密就这样被戳破，还难为自己挖空心思照顾他面子。

“比不过你，”抹了把刘海，站得远一些用硬皮本棱角指指银狼，又点了点书架上的合影，“居然是Hajime，我还真没想到。”

先挑火的人终于有了些实质性动作，不破银狼转着椅子出了屋子角落的浅色灯影，瞥了眼那座相框，又仰头淡淡地看向了不破耕助。

一切摊到明面，气氛有点胶着。屋里安静得耕助能听见头顶白炽灯丝发热的声音，一模一样的面孔倒映在不一样颜色的眼眸。耕助也不知何来的勇气直直盯着银狼，甚至有些期待他的反应。  
没有想到的是，银狼别开了眼睛。

察觉到他的动摇，耕助心里陡然升起扳回一城的大大快感，感觉这个冰山人终于要从里面一点点开裂了。但那变得深重的呼吸声让耕助有点怕那里面漏出来的将会是灼热的岩浆，小小往后退了两步。

“你总算发现了。”  
……啊？耕助觉得自己突然听不懂日语一般，满目的疑惑不期然对上银狼试探着看过来的眼神，又瞬间躲开去。

“所以…只有你能帮帮我。”不破银狼捻着睡衣襟，瘦削别致的颈骨从他低下去的发尾露了出来。

05

不破耕助用了将近五分钟才消化了银狼是在等待自己发现他心底的秘密是金田一一这个事实。  
并且他似乎还想用发现了自己的秘密是芽子来要挟自己帮他。

这个人真是可恶……也真是别扭啊！耕助哭笑不得地揉了揉脑袋，又忍不住想去戳银狼的额头当然被躲开，只得拉了椅子在他身边坐下。

“这事，你完全可以直说啊。”  
非要用这种方式吗？什么都不说，只是拿着过去的东西在看，就觉得一定会被撞破秘密？没有想到智商220的人某些地方这么的单纯。如果不是这天碰巧听见了银狼的梦话，这件事到底能被银狼酝酿多久…耕助想都不敢想。

银狼听了眼神缓和下来，若有若无地看向方才被耕助夺走放到桌边的本子。片刻很小声地说了一句对不起，想解释自己其实没有窥探日记很多。耕助摆摆手让他打住，也根本不可能再继续计较。

“Haji、金田一的事情，是从什么时候开始的呢？”耕助想了想，没再叫金田一的名字。  
“国二吧。”  
确实是会情丝萌动的年纪。耕助想了一下，也确实是从那时候开始，控制不住银狼会从身体里偶尔出来。再细致回忆，音乐课、实验课这样自由搭伴上课的时候情况尤其严重。  
自己往往都是会和Hajime坐在一起的。耕助开始觉得银狼可爱坏了，绷不住地捂着嘴要笑，被瞪了之后索性松开手笑得更大声。

楼下的顺三郎听了，笑得欣慰又慈祥。芽子上大学住校以后，家里再少这么有烟火气了。

“你笑够了吧。”银狼看着不破耕助眼尾快要笑翘到天上，忍不住提醒他。

不破耕助连说了好几句抱歉，如果不带着笑声就更真诚了。最后还是在银狼又拿起那本日记要大声朗诵后完全收住，很正经地问他关于金田一的事情还记得多少。

作为银狼经历过的不可能忘记，借着耕助的那些也都尽数回来了。  
他课本底下藏的漫画主角是金发大姐姐；他白色室内鞋上总是不知道会有哪里沾上的深蓝色油彩。他会把不喜欢的理科实验腻着嗓子推给自己，也会在自己不小心被酒精灯燎到手指的时候很紧张地问他疼不疼。

就算金田一当时讲的是，小耕你疼不疼。

“这也是…没有办法的啊。”耕助有点尴尬，安慰地拍了拍银狼的肩膀。这回人倒是没再躲开。  
“我会尽力帮你的。”虽然从哪里帮，又要帮到哪里，耕助还一头雾水。

银狼当然看得出他的为难。  
“我只是想再见见他。”再见一见，没准发现那只是一时的青春冲动，或者发现他早已经不可能属于自己。  
“那剩下的事情就很容易了。”放弃就好了。

不破银狼拿下那个他出院以后每天都会看的相框，摩挲着深褐色的边角，又小心地用修得整整齐齐的指节隔着薄玻璃去碰那个圆眼圆脸的少年。

“那如果…”没有发生这两种情况呢。

“虽然不会很容易，可我想要和他在一起。”

06

那晚银狼的剖白，可以说是震撼到了耕助。所以尽可能地去帮他，Hajime来信的时候会和银狼一起看，报纸上登了金田一参与的案子也会拿给银狼，偶尔打电话来时会在银狼旁边开免提。

当然那人还是一如既往的别扭。看信时不会凑过来但是之后一定会认认真真地折起收好，示意他过来听电话会梗着脖子说在忙，结果还嫌扬声器声音不够大。这样来看，哪天在家里发现银狼手作的贴满有金田一新闻的剪报册耕助也并不会觉得意外。

虽然有点好笑，最终两人选择了和金田一再会的方式是考同一所大学。  
也想过假期里约金田一出来，但是金田一转学到的城市确实有一段距离，而且银狼耕助两个人也正值身体变动最活跃的发育期，想了想还是决定等两人的身体稳定下来之后再正式见面。

有了目标实现起来就容易，但唯一让耕助有些不满的是，知道发小要考一所重点国立之后银狼那一副不用复习也势在必得的欠扁样子，让耕助清晰地认识到智商高是真的可以为所欲为的。  
更有甚者，银狼把志愿填在三方反馈交给顺三郎以后，又立时成了“别人家的孩子”——顺三郎总是让他学学银狼弟弟的志向之远大，还让银狼一天三顿地帮他补习。

高三最后冲刺耕助咬着笔杆书背得昏天黑地，终于有一晚忍不住埋怨出来：Hajime什么时候学习这么好的？考这么一所学校真的没有问题吗？

不破银狼把对好答案的题册递回他手里，看着手里的推理小说凉凉地说，Hajime的脑子也不差，而且七濑美雪不是成绩特别好吗。

银狼是会在耕助面前叫金田一Hajime的。

“哦对，我忘了。”耕助低头瞅着只对了三分之二的题目苦不堪言，认命地看起错题。

两人状似按部就班地沿着每个普通人该有的轨迹努力着，当然实际上真的用力在高考的只有耕助。等不破两兄弟终于得偿所愿，拿到相同样式的录取通知站在大学的礼堂门口时，正是转年樱花遍开的四月了。

开学典礼当天事情总是多到让人分身乏术，第一次面对这些的银狼比不破耕助还要头大，还要应付着对他们这对格外英俊的双胞胎特别感兴趣的新同学，忍着没把麻烦死了在排队领学生证时对着教务的老师说出来。

总算闲下来的两兄弟挤在一大群新生里踮着脚在公示板上找着等会儿典礼时自己专业的座位区域。  
银狼视力好一点，看到耕助的新闻系和自己物理系的位置以后叫上耕助转身要下楼梯，不成想一下子和身后被人群挤过来的人撞了个满怀，下巴被重重磕了一下。

“咝——”  
银狼小半天的耐心终于在这一秒磨没，开口就要问候对方怎么不看路，一切不饶人的说辞都在对上一双黑白分明的滚圆眼睛时破碎成数个拼不成话语的五十音。

“对不…诶耕助？！”站在低一级台阶的人捂着额头急忙道歉，和银狼对视后立刻惊呼出来。

银狼盯着那个想极念极的人，一如国中所见眼神清澈。甚至还是从前那样小地方不器用得可爱，领带被挤得歪歪斜斜，口袋里有绿色的折光糖纸翻了出来，难怪刚刚撞上他时有股青苹果味。  
设想过无数次的重逢都没有当下那么突然，偷偷练过几百次的自我介绍现在一个字都吐不出。更适得其反的是，在跟前的人笑着说小耕好久不见要抓他手腕时，银狼僵硬地躲开了。

“耕ちゃん？”被躲开的人奇怪地看银狼一眼，咯啦啦地把腮侧的糖球卷到舌头里含着，于是青苹果的味道更大了。  
“你找错人了。”出口立刻后悔，银狼觉得他应该语气再和缓一些，甚至有无数种更好的说法。

“Hajime？！”总算从人堆儿里挤出来的耕助不远处就看到银狼在和人对峙，以为要干架连忙冲过来要劝，丝毫没想到对上的会是发小的脸。再看看银狼那明显藏着一肚子话就是不讲的别扭神色，耕助无声地再心里叹了口气，该来的逃不掉。

“诶？！怎么耕助有两个！？”青苹果气息的人不可思议地瞪圆了眼睛，长大了嘴。  
这下银狼看清楚，金田一嘴里的糖是透明翠色的。

07

明显有一些事情，需要解释。当然两个人早已统一了说法，银狼是耕助一直在外地上学的双胞胎弟弟——共用过身体的事情当然不能这么快讲出来。不是不信任，而是怕会吓到金田一。

金田一微微撅着嘴食指抵着脸颊看着一模一样的两个人，似乎在思考什么可又根本没有怀疑的理由。他嘴里的糖球早已融化了，香气依然若有若无，就在银狼的鼻尖晃荡。

“唔…”金田一沉吟半晌，耕助以为他不信又要开口解释，结果金田一一软拳捶在耕助的胳膊上，气鼓鼓着圆脸：“哇，你以前怎么不说啊，害我搞错！”说着朝另一边的银狼绽开很灿烂地笑容伸出手：

“初次见面，我叫金田一一，是耕助的好朋友。刚刚对不起啦！”  
不破银狼看着那副在阳光下泛着光泽的细窄手腕愣了几秒，耕助急急地用手肘偷偷怼他后背银狼才缓缓碰上那有点潮热的手心：

“初次见面，不破银狼。”

初次见面，吗？银狼眼睛隐在卷曲的额发里，扯了扯嘴角。

没有寒暄几句金田一突然想起来他入学式的入场券落在领学生证的地方了，一边喊着有时间再约再聊还补了一句自己在法学院，小跑着往边上的教务处奔去。注意到银狼的眼神一直追着金田一的身影，也知道他有些在意刚刚那句初次见面，耕助了解地拍拍他肩膀：

“慢慢来，至少已经见面了对不对。”  
耕助没敢问，一年半以前两人在书房里互换秘密以后银狼所说的几种可能性究竟发生了哪一种。

银狼微不可见地点点头，跟着耕助就要朝礼堂走去，突然背后传来一阵急促地脚步声加上一个拼命呼喊银狼名字的粘糯嗓音。

“对了！银狼君！”

不破银狼不可置信地回头看去，金田一扶着腰气喘吁吁，西装外套已经因为太热被他脱了拿在手里，好半天才缓过来抬起头看自己，额头上的汗珠在阳光里折出几道小小的彩虹色。

“我想起来了呼…”金田一显是不常运动，这么几步路喘成这样。抑或是他跑得太过拼命，不破银狼忍不住往下走了几阶，到金田一的身边。

“银狼君！我们，我们不是初次见面啊！”  
银狼的眉毛一跳。

“有一年冬天，在机场！”金田一伸出食指轻轻点了点银狼的肩膀，“你穿着银色的羽绒服，说要去接芽子姐。”

“对吗！”金田一乌墨色的眼睛里满是彩色的期待，“我就说嘛，刚刚总觉得哪里不对。”

“你跑过来，就为了说这个？”不破银狼觉得喉咙发干，说话也有些艰难。明明这半天里喝了不少水可是春日就是容易让人觉得渴。

“因为这很重要啊。”金田一眼神真挚，抹了一把唇上的薄汗，又在银狼的注视下往嘴里塞了另一颗紫色的糖球。银狼有点跑神，觉得是蓝莓味的，“是，那个是我。”

得到肯定答案的人笑得眼睛弯成两道圆弧，可笑着笑着突然一摸口袋脸色剧变：“啊呀我刚才去换入场券时又把学生证落下了！”  
“我要走啦银狼君拜拜！！”留下一股葡萄味的风，银狼猜错了。

目睹了整场的耕助自己都不明所以地觉得有点脸热，站到银狼旁边提醒他开学典礼快要开始了，“走吧，之后还有的是机会。”

“耕助，”银狼看着金田一消失的方向，“我觉得我好像比以前还要喜欢他。”

是吗。久违又接到银狼这么直白的宣告，耕助脸更热了些，但笑得很温柔。

“那这是很好的事情呀。”

08

十分可惜的是，泛着果香的浅玫色回忆也就写到这里了。再往后，全是让人忍不住拧起眉头的苦涩。

原因好简单，金田一也喜欢上不破银狼了。

等一下，那这是世界上最美好的两情相悦啊？可就是这最美好的事情，到了银狼和金田一这里反倒成了最大的难题——隔着一张厚似层峦的窗户纸，变成了你进我反退的试探折磨。

问题还是出在不破银狼身上，耕助是这么认为的。这个人几乎是只在和金田一重逢时保持了一个温和的自己。而在那之后，他几乎又把那个年少时的不破银狼翻了出来穿在身上：别扭傲慢、毒舌不合群。

更加糟糕的是，偏偏这一切还在对上金田一和遇到金田一的事情时变本加厉。在旁人眼里银金二人尚且看上去关系不算太好，更何况直接当事人金田一一呢。不破耕助也曾语重心长地提醒过银狼，这样下去能和Hajime在一起简直是痴人说梦。可偏偏这个人还有一大堆歪理：

“耕助，你不懂。”  
“最开始喜欢上他的时候我就是那样的，缺陷满满，甚至令人讨厌。当然现在我也没有长进多少。”

“我把那些藏起来，固然是有可能让他喜欢上我。可一旦有一天他认识了真正的我，他会不会把我讨厌透了，要离开呢。”  
“与其那个时候再分开，不如现在干脆一点。”

“因为我根本无法承受，拥有过他再失去。”

不破耕助心说我是不懂，气馁的是还找不到反驳的突破口。只能看着自己这个傻弟弟用这种极端的方式把和金田一的关系弄得越来越僵、甚至触痛到Hajime。实在看不下去一向健气的金田一因为被最喜欢的人的言语之刃伤得整日提不起什么精神，耕助终于忍不住向芽子求助：该不该替两人把话说开呢。

彼时已经成了自己女朋友的芽子听了，柳叶眉高高挑起生气得厉害：

“幼稚啊不破银狼，以为自己还是初中生吗？”  
“胆小鬼一个！”

“再说，他考虑过阿一的感受没有？”

耕助见芽子骂的有点厉害，想为银狼辩解两句。毕竟银狼对金田一的感情并非一两日，也不同于常人：他的爱恋早在很久就萌芽于不可与人言说的暗处。

“都是不敢向Hajime说真心话的借口，”芽子摇摇头对银狼挺失望的，“如果连这么简单的事情都讲不出，还谈什么喜欢？”

“小耕应该最清楚的吧，所以当初才和我表白的。”芽子看着耕助，目光透彻又深情款款。

这下耕助没法反驳了。

他搂过芽子靠在自己怀里，隔着凉凉的发丝轻轻亲了亲她的额角，耕助有些疲累地闭上了眼睛。芽子说的很有道理，这种互通心意的坎终究不能靠别人来帮忙的，就算是一时说清，心里的疙瘩总会存在。只有让两个人亲自沟通踏平，才能彻底消除心灵上的隔阂。

“…而且你真的觉得，Hajime什么都没有察觉吗？”芽子直起上半身看了看这个昔日的弟弟已经成长为一个她可以无条件依赖的男人，换了个舒服点的姿势偏头靠在耕助胸前，极其小声地说了一句。

耕助没有听清，混沌地嗯？了一声。

“Hajime大概在等。”芽子的眼珠缓缓错了错像在回忆什么，末了像是在自言自语。而累了一天的耕助总算到了完全可以放松的人面前，不知道什么时候已经悄悄睡了过去。

09

在那之后，耕助很少再插手银狼和金田一之间的事情。而且加上年级的增长，自己的事情还有大把要操心，更少有功夫过问两人的纠葛。

但这两个人是真没让他失望——越来越拧巴。就像两条交错却方向完全不一致的小路，也看不到尽头在哪里。以至于今天知道了金田一问银狼是不是讨厌他以后，耕助丝毫不感意外。然而他也不确定，两个人这样纠结着是不是总要比毫无瓜葛的两条平行线要好。

司机提醒不破耕助目的地到了的声音将人适时从回忆中拔了出来。

来到的是耕助和朋友们闲时常去的一家酒吧，耕助在门口站定一会儿整理心情。在过去的几年，他不知道几次被金田一约出来在这里吃饭谈心，当然每一次的原因几乎都是自己的的弟弟。

也不，是不是还有一次是因为七濑美雪。耕助记得不太真切，叹了口气把大门推开。

距离酒吧的客流高峰时段还尚早，里面空荡荡的，一眼就看到在吧台那里颓颓地趴着一个瘦削的年轻人。金田一一枕着一边手臂，贴着大理石台面的脸颊有些变形，目光滞在面前两杯柠檬苏打水的气泡上，无精打采地正在出神。

耕助摇摇头，朝人走去。金田一大约是听见了，从台面上直起身转过来，迎着耕助的方向脸颊挂上暖融融的笑，黏声埋怨：

“耕助你好慢呐。”

不破耕助看着金田一笑得挺勉强心里不是滋味，说着抱歉坐到他身旁把菜单递到金田一手里：

“随便点，我今天工作定下来了。”

自小一起长大的朋友亮着眼睛说了句真的吗，兴致勃勃地翻起菜单。可最终端上来的只有一盘再简单不过的沙拉，和一块耕助叫不上名字的草莓点心。

金田一一显然没什么吃饭的心思。

他把玻璃杯转在手里一圈又一圈，掌心出了层忐忑的细汗让杯子蒙了周淡淡的掌纹。想了好久才下定决心开口的样子，头垂着，长得过分的睫毛也垂着：

“耕助，我打算放弃不破银狼了。”

不破耕助握住叉子的手猛地一抖，叉尖挑起的黑橄榄圈掉下去滚了老远。

10

听到金田一说要放弃银狼的那种冲击，远比耕助当初知道Hajime喜欢上银狼的时候来得更大。

耕助拿纸擦着橄榄圈带出的浅白痕迹，目光触及到那块草莓点心时脑海里猛然剧烈闪回，嘴因为震惊张大成一个o字。因为他突然意识到，就连他以为起因于七濑美雪的那次谈天，似乎也是因为不破银狼。

那时的情景和现在差不多，金田一捧着杯子坐在耕助对面若有所思。唯一不同的是，两人并肩坐着面对的台面上躺着一张白底印着烫金字的精致卡片，那是七濑美雪的订婚宴邀请函。

相处多年的青梅竹马要订婚，并且是年少时有过朦胧好感的青梅竹马。不破耕助看金田一心不在焉的样子，觉得他是心里堵得慌。拍拍好友的肩膀让他那晚多吃多喝，将青春往事无痛翻页。但最后吃多喝多大肆释放了一下的反倒是耕助自己，金田一的心情并未见好转，直到饭局的最后还是蔫蔫的。

在送自己回家的路上，金田一坐在前面的副驾驶，没回头问了后座的耕助一句：

“我听说银狼君有女朋友了？”

即便是耕助喝得有些意识涣散，也依旧觉得这个问题由金田一提出来实在太过可笑。他这么喜欢你怎么可能有女朋友，领子大着舌头回答：

“怎么可能啊——我太知道他了，放心吧假的啦！”  
“啊是那个吧，好像是之前被研究室的前辈逼着参加了联谊，有个女孩子挺喜欢他的。”

“…这样啊，”金田一撑着头看着车窗外，“银狼君是招人喜欢。”

后排的耕助迷迷糊糊，听得金田一的语气轻松许多甚至还带了笑。想着总算是开导好了，毫无心理压力地张着嘴睡死过去。

如今想来，大概那个时候Hajime已经对银狼感觉不特殊，否则也不会在得到自己的否定答案后扶自己上楼时一扫整晚眼中的阴霾。那么金田一比自己所知喜欢银狼还要久些，因为那天他不小心吐脏了金田一一件米色短袖衬衫，而Hajime后来告诉自己喜欢上银狼的时候已经是圣诞节了。

不破耕助难以置信地喃喃道了一声“怎么会”，金田一一听了往上提提嘴角：

“这有什么不会的，我总不能死磕在他一个人身上吧。”说罢还耸了耸肩。

耕助立时反应回回他们之前的话题，连环的冲击让他有些转不过来。冷静片刻，发觉想说的还是“怎么会”。金田一这时已经把头埋得更低，耕助凑近了去看，才发觉他眼睛罩了一层雾汽。不破耕助虽然意识到这一回要比之前所有的聊天气氛严峻得多，看好朋友这么难受，安慰和劝问的话只能变成柔和地扶上金田一的后背，

“…如果Hajime想清楚了，觉得真的可以放弃的话。”

金田一一听到这里总算忍不住，积蓄了不知多久的难过化成一声爆裂开的呜咽，响亮又让人揪心。站在吧台里面调酒的老板看着这个从进门开始眼里就是阴天的熟客，终于将酝酿的大雨倾斜下来，在他朋友的身边泣不成声，还断断续续地咳嗽。本来晶亮的眼睛因为泪水变得潮软，不管不顾地用已经脏了的餐巾擦红了鼻头。

那样子实在太过可怜，老板又递了叠纸巾过去，悄悄地跟耕助说今天免他俩的单。

这一波哭势稍稍缓和些后，金田一塞着鼻子，呆呆地看着桌面，说话声音瓮翁的：

“我觉得不可以又怎么样，反正他什么都不懂。”

不破银狼，真是金田一一迄今为止最难解的谜题。

11

渐渐地，酒吧里的人多了起来有些嘈杂，屋里缓慢的音乐也被替换成了较为轻快热烈的那种。这个气氛不太适合娓娓劝好友回心转意，耕助想了想点了几种利口的酒精饮料让金田一紧绷的神经放松一下，心里也早早有了主意，想这个周末把银狼也约出来三个人好好地把话说开。

另外他知道好朋友属于倔强的性子，做好的决定轻易不会改。如果现在逆着他的想法劝金田一，反而有可能弄巧成拙，让事情真的没有转圜的余地。

情绪稳定多了的金田一接过耕助递来的软饮沿着边缘嘬了一小口，好像是挺好喝他才又张开嘴喝了点。耕助见他小心翼翼的觉得奇怪，在他又要抿边的时候抬手托了下杯子灌了金田一一口，他呛着咽下慌乱地放下杯子：

“我明天社团还有事,”  
“喝多了你弟弟又该说我了。”金田一说话最后有些没底气。

金田一和银狼都是大学的推理爱好社的，耕助扁扁嘴，记起Hajime曾经跟自己说过有一次他和学院的前辈酒喝到太晚转天的社团活动没什么精神，被不破银狼很严厉地提了意见。说的是“不会喝就别喝，这么难受还怎么干活。”

不会说话还管这么多，直说你担心他宿醉转天难受会死吗？不知道类似的事情发生了多少，耕助心里恨铁不成钢地骂了银狼一句，把金田一放下的杯子朝他跟前推了推：“你尽管喝，我看着你呢没事。”再说了，你不是都要放弃他了吗还顾虑这么多，耕助哭笑不得，当然这话憋在了心里。

金田一一似乎是想通了些，也觉出来耕助给他点的东西度数不高，鼓着腮帮子又喝了几口。放松了些精神好了不少，对桌上的草莓点心提起了兴趣，拿起蛋糕叉一点点戳着吃了起来。耕助见他这样放心许多，开怀讲起了自己找工作期间的趣事还有他跟着导师出去采访时的见闻。从小想当记者的耕助遇到的事情大多奇妙有趣，讲起故事来也生动引人入胜。很快两人就暂忘了方才的泪水和烦心事，本该肩负着监督责任的不破耕助自己先喝得有些懵，不觉间话已经说不利索了。

“Hajime——我其实真想不到你能喜欢银狼那小子。”  
“他不是，总是、对你甩着个脸色吗？”隐约的，耕助在银狼金田一的事情上还是更偏向Hajime的。

“啊？”金田一的意识也有些发飘，“fu其实我也没想到fufu。”说什么放弃，金田一自己恐怕都没察觉他就这么简单想起一下不破银狼，眼睛都不自觉地弯起来。

**

耕助后来发觉的是对的，金田一是在收到七濑的请帖那段时间意识到了对银狼的感情。与美雪高中毕业分开后再联系居然就是收到对方的订婚请帖，心底还觉得自己喜欢着美雪的金田一丝毫没有想象中的痛心，很平静地接受了把回执填好要出门寄，就遇到了社团的朋友从外面回来。聊了两句对方伸了个懒腰靠在座椅上：

“真好啊订婚！果然是春天到了…哦对了听说不破银狼也有了女朋友呢！”

金田一方才还轻松的脸色瞬间塌了下来，自己都没意识到手里的卡片被攥得紧紧的，随便跟朋友说了句还有事就跑了出去。结果魂不守舍地在外面转了一圈回来后发现，要寄的回执还在手里。更加不对劲的是，当天下午的课也没听进去几句，整个人思绪乱乱的像一团毛线球。

察觉到自己异样的年轻侦探找了个安静的地方捕捉起蛛丝马迹，沿着那团毛线往尽头摸去发现杂乱的终点和源头都是一个人的名字。

不破银狼。

而在回过神来时，已经把约耕助晚上出来吃饭的短讯发送出去了。

**

金田一还沉浸在有些傻气的回忆里，脸上有可见的笑容——至少那时候他和不破银狼的关系还没有现在那么难堪。耕助看他口是心非的样子，实在是好奇极了，借着酒劲把埋在心底很久的问题问了出来：

“Hajime,从来我听你说的事情，都不觉得他哪里好——除了怼就是槽，”虽然是因为别扭，耕助在心底说，“你怎么还喜欢他呢？”

“你到底喜欢他哪点？”

12

不知道是微醺的缘故还是话题中的人，金田一一的脸从脖颈开始慢慢蹿红。他觉得有些热，重新趴在凉凉的桌面上，圆圆的眼睛有些涣散地开阖几下像是在思考。

“银狼嘛——”

和不破银狼在耕助面前会叫金田一Hajime一样，金田一有时在耕助面前也会偷偷地把君字去了。

“fufu说不上来。”金田一把眼睛埋在手臂里，似乎是害羞地扭了两下。

我的天这哪还有一点平时大侦探的样子，谈恋爱真的会让人变笨吧。耕助不屑地咂咂嘴，“什么说不上来，我看根本没有。”醉了的不破耕助，性格也有点变化，平时的温柔隐忍，没了。

“就是很难说啊！”金田一急了，坐直了伸出食指特别正经。

“唔比如说我们社团第一次活动，”酒精饮料使金田一的嗓音更甜更腻，“被前辈坑了去深山试胆，我从来就怕黑，和银狼一组拖了后腿最后才走出来。”  
“我俩在林子里找路的时候还骂我，说我加的社团里都是些什么不靠谱的坑人前辈。”  
“可这能赖我吗。”

耕助听了想翻白眼，确实跟Hajime你毫无关系，大概他真正想表达的意思是【我是为了你才加的社团结果你这个社团都是些什么不靠谱的人。】

“骂得超凶！”金田一捂着头似乎还心有余悸，“可是呢——”

“他一路上一直抓着我的手带我出路，很可靠吧？”不破耕助yoo地起了个哄，可靠可靠。扭过脸喝了口水撇撇嘴——他恐怕还故意绕了远呢。

耕助和金田一年少时候分开，很久没再有这么细致的聊过心事。Hajime谈起银狼时的反应实在是有意思，耕助忍不住叫他再多说一点。

可听到后面都是些细碎，什么丢学生证一边骂一边帮着找帮着补，因为出去办案落课了一边骂一边跨专业讲，还有后来金田一喜欢上银狼以后突袭到银狼班上去听公开课，结果睡着了下了课又被骂了一顿还把作业丢给他。

耕助是搞明白银狼的示爱方式了，刀子嘴豆腐心，真的在很用心地贯彻他那套歪理。可是银狼在运行这套理论之前，丝毫没有考虑过金田一喜欢上他的可能性。这样的唇枪舌剑对上一片赤诚的心，结果只能是非常糟糕的。

本来冒着浅粉泡泡乱七八糟地说着过往的金田一声音突然低了下去：

“银狼虽然嘴毒，可是我真的觉得他很温柔。有的时候我甚至会觉得，啊啊银狼是不是只是害羞呢。”  
“他是不是…也有点喜欢我？那我主动一点是不是就好了？”

金田一一若有所思，半晌断然地摇了摇头。

“…一点用也没有，他还是那个样子，好像更不想理我……”  
“…更讨厌我了。”

“我其实是不是喜欢的是他的脸啊！”

金田一一终于有些自暴自弃，愤愤地撑起身体把剩下的点心全部塞到自己的嘴里，撒气一样地一手一边地扯着耕助一模一样的脸颊，疼得耕助连忙扳着他的手指。

“干什么呢你们？！”

耕助钳住金田一的手指正要反击的时候，一声冷喝就在旁边厉声响起。抬头一看声源，不破耕助的酒顿时醒了大半。

是银狼。

13

不破银狼站在交错的酒吧光束下，雾蓝色的眼睛被正巧换成蓝色的光线一照森然可怖，站在两人身边的宛如一座阎罗塑像。

“金田一，你看来没什么事儿。”担心了一下午金田一是不是心情不好的自己像个傻子，银狼紧抿的嘴唇并成一柄剑，出口的话也特别扎人。

耕助看都到现在这个关头银狼还死不悔改，有些生气，站起来平视他弟弟的眼睛贴近他小声提醒：

“你再这么说话，你和Hajime就真的没什么事儿了。”

银狼似乎有些退却，可还是秉着那副冷冰冰的样子：“你骗我晚上没空的事我回来再跟你算。”说着扶起来趴在桌面上的金田一——居然在这么紧张关头睡着了，轻轻地把他起一条胳膊在肩上，头也不回地往外走。

“我送他回家。”

不破耕助看了人消失在门口才担忧起来，银狼在气头Hajime还喝多了，别再出什么事才好。

原本计划在金田一公寓前堵人，想好好和他谈一谈的银狼一直等到夜色渐晚也没等到人。突然想到了下午电话里不破耕助的吞吞吐吐，银狼想都没想立刻调转车头往金田一很喜欢的酒吧开去。

被问了是不是讨厌他以后，不破银狼陡然意识到和金田一间的误会已经大到不可忽略。而且他冥冥中有一种感觉，如果今天不把一切都说清楚那么一切都要画上句号了。可一进去就看到金田一和耕助很亲昵的样子，又想到他和自己在一起的小心翼翼和闪躲，再次不受控地在喜欢的人面前失去了耐心。

轻轻地把人扶稳在副驾驶上扣好安全带，掠过金田一颊边时闻到一股甜腻的味道——那道草莓点心里藏着一块了不得的酒心巧克力。这块巧克力也让金田一巧妙地避开了银狼在酒吧里的失控，现下正浑然不觉地睡得正香。

不破银狼摇了摇头看着金田一的睡脸：“我有没有说过，不会喝就不要喝。”

“转天会头疼啊。”  
“很舒服吗那样？”

一直到车开到了金田一家门口，副驾上的人依旧没有醒来的意思。银狼不知道该不该把他叫起来，可看他面色泛红好像睡得极好，开了几次口都停住了。

又不知过了多久，睡着的人好像是觉得不太舒服，皱着眉动了动脖子。银狼猜是座椅的角度让他难受了，悄悄地松开他手侧的安全带，越过他的身上摸到座位底下，想为金田一调一调座距，至少让他能把腿伸开一点。而就在椅子向后错的时候，金田一因为晃动醒了过来，不破银狼一下子僵在那里，动也不敢动。

“……唔？”

金田一一揉着眼睛，夜色晦暗，不短的睡眠让他没那么快恢复视线的清明。模模糊糊他觉得身前伏着一个人，因为太近反而看不清脸。可那人身上熟悉的气息让灵敏的金田一一下子叫出名字：

“银狼？”

不破银狼第一次听金田一这么直接的叫自己的名字，有些不可置信地往后错了一点距离，现在两个人都能看清对方在薄白月色下的脸了。

而且现在这个距离，是两情相悦的人应当接吻的恰好距离。

14

但这份两情相悦并不为二人所知，甚至在他们心底，以为该写成两看相厌。

躺在座椅上的金田一稍微坐起来一点，想搞明白自己身在何处，这下和司机靠得更近。若有若无的甜味又钻进银狼鼻腔里，他蓦地向后躲开副驾的范围坐好在驾驶位，手指有一下没一下地敲着乌黑的方向盘。

心跳声如擂鼓，声音大得银狼不由屏息，怕金田一会听见——那声“银狼”就像做梦一样。

刚转醒的金田一纵使还有些醉意，也被不破银狼这么大的躲闪动作弄得有点尴尬。费劲撑了撑惺忪堆叠的眼皮晃晃脑袋，没忍住打了个呵欠。看了看车内环境又向外探探头，小小地“啊”了一声的同时，车里的电子时钟滴滴响了两下。

都凌晨两点了。

金田一最后在酒吧里还有点意识，趴桌子睡过去的时候也不过十一点刚过。那里到自己的公寓开车不过半个小时，那么不破银狼在车里等自己睡了多久？

躲什么呢？就这么讨厌我？金田一默默地调直座椅，自嘲地扯扯嘴角。

“谢谢你送我回来。”没有去看驾驶座上的人，金田一说完开门要走，拉了拉把手发现打不开，疑惑地扭头看了银狼一眼，又用力地拽了两下，咯吱咯吱的声音听得有点吵，却没吵到仍旧不为所动的不破银狼。

金田一一觉得有意思地哼了一声，脸上出现凉薄的笑意，有点嘲讽。什么意思？不让人走，又不说话。他索性坐好，一副诚恳态度：

“银狼同学，你还有事情？”  
不破银狼还是一句话不说，视线在空中飘着，不知道在看哪里想什么。

到这个地步，还要我一句句地挤牙膏吗。年轻侦探脾气上来了，“没事的话我先走了，明天还要早起。”

“是你常说社团活动不能迟到，我惹不来你。”说着探身要够银狼手侧的遥控杆，不料一下被擒住手腕，力气还蛮大。“不破银狼，你松开！”

“你本事大了？不会好好说话就锁人？”金田一挣扎着，无力地发现两只手都用上了都掰不开不破银狼攥着自己的一只手，脑海里零零碎碎冒出来的，全是自己今晚跟耕助倾诉的对这个家伙的真情告白，简直傻透。委屈越来越难压抑，不想在讨厌自己偏偏自己又喜欢的人面前掉眼泪，厉声破口大骂：

“混蛋，你到底想干什么啊？！”糟了，尾音里好像带上哭腔了。

话音刚落手腕瞬间被撒开，手就直直摔在方向盘上。金田一哎哟地呼痛，这一切的始作俑者立马又急匆匆地捞起金田一的手臂，开了车里的灯在光下细细去看，仔细感受还有柔柔的呵气吹在伤处，小心又温热。

金田一一看着跟前的不破银狼，卷曲的前发遮了浅色的阴影在他半张脸，凉凉的手指轻轻地触着他手背和手臂内侧，像是最宝贝的玩具掉到地上紧张不已的小男孩。

眼泪几乎要从年轻侦探眼中跌下来。

15

又来了，不破银狼又来了。总是这样弄疼你一次再回来温柔得不得了，让自己产生许多莫需要的幻想和误解。

金田一也想过的。要获得玫瑰总要扎手，吃火烧冰激凌也有烫到嘴的人啊。可不破银狼的刺未免也太多壳也太厚，披荆斩棘好一阵了，花苞还只是若隐若现，舌头都烫烂了也只尝到一点点甜味。自己太没用，每次都沉迷极了那一点点嘉奖自己辛苦似的美好。四个小时以前信誓旦旦说要放弃不破银狼像是大笑话一样，如何也做不到。

想着想着，眼里蓄满的泪珠颗颗落下砸湿胸前衣襟，金田一抽抽鼻子想把这些不甘蹭在袖子上，不破银狼却在这时猛地抬起头来。

四目相对，不破银狼眼底的慌张几乎满溢出来。金田一湿着一双圆圆的眼睛，噙着黏糊糊的鼻音梗着脖子：“又怎么了啊。”

“…还是疼吗？”  
“哪疼啊你告诉我，我刚才摔到你哪里了？”说着又翻看着已经检查了半天的金田一的手背，语气也焦急起来语无伦次地道歉，“…不起，对不起，我不是有意的。”

金田一看着不破银狼着急的样子，一个字都说不出来，眼泪自顾来势汹汹，浩浩荡荡地往外冒，湿红的眼眶连同挂着眼泪的睫毛把面前的人弄得更加手足无措。

“不要哭，别哭啊…”面对金田一的眼泪，不破银狼平时的外皮早就碎成渣滓，紧张地握着金田一的手不住搓他的掌心。金田一似乎也不忍了，低低的呜咽从喉咙里透出来，悲伤委屈也全透露出来。

“对不起…对不起…都是我的问题，”不破银狼忙不迭地消了车门保险，“我不是要锁你，我不是要锁你的！…我只是有话想和你说。”

边说边试着去擦金田一挂在腮边的眼泪，哭狠了的人躲了两次不躲了，任由他轻轻抹自己的眼泪，一点一点往上擦干。

“有话和我说？什么话？”  
“我又哪里惹你嫌了吗？”哭畅快的金田一似乎胆子也变得大了，喘匀了气息，坐起来直直地盯向不破银狼的眼睛，话也不饶人。

“没有…不是！”不破银狼下意识就要躲闪开那洞察清澈的目光，被敏锐的金田一瞬间点了名字：“看着我说。”

“不破银狼，你既然要和我说话，就要看着我说。”  
“还要看着我的眼睛说。”

“我早就发现了，你从来不会看着我的眼睛说话，不破银狼。”  
“如果你现在要说接下来的话，必须看着我。”

金田一像换了一个人，与其说换不如说他是拿出了在不破银狼面前少有会拿出的那副在犯人面前洞悉一切的威凛。犯人下一步会有何种反应，金田一了如指掌，但是不破银狼，他也是吗？

还被不破银狼虚虚拢在怀里的手转了个方向，金田一向前凑近他，两手向上扶住他的双肩。明明像是要角力的姿势金田一做起来却透露了一番温柔意味。不破银狼像被蛊惑了，慢慢转过眼眸，目光先是落在了肩上白瘦有力的手掌，又缓缓移向他的脸，最终缓缓定格在那双迷人眼睛，眼神相接。

金田一满意地挑起嘴角，银狼看到他眼睛也向下弯起。

“喏，看着我的眼睛没那么难吧？”

16

是不难。只是从来没有尝试过，所以害怕。

于银狼，金田一的眼睛堪比两轮金黄明亮的太阳，璀璨夺目又炽烈热情，只消一眼就能让不破银狼头晕目眩，脑海里飘起密密麻麻白灿的雪花，脚步都虚浮。

所以即使向往也不敢追寻直视。

金田一本人，于不破银狼也如太阳。照亮他蜷藏在耕助阴影下的年少时光，是躺在医院里被插满冰凉吊针时可以回味的温暖。可那些与金田一的回忆越耀眼，也就愈发显得他那无法与第二人言说的单恋的阴暗。像苔藓，黏腻湿滑，多贪恋一分光明都致命。

所以远去又反复，还觉得阳光害人不浅。

不破银狼直视着那双眼睛，它们还是那样清澈，只是比记忆里、比平时都要动人，多了一份银狼叫不出名字的东西。他试着开口：

“今天下午…呃昨天下午，你问我是不是，讨厌你。”银狼又要把眼睛逃开，金田一捏了他胳膊一下，他又赶忙看回来。

“不讨厌的。我不讨厌你，金田一。”不破银狼深深呼吸，很少会在金田一面前这么一字一句。

“「不讨厌」是什么意思？”  
“「不讨厌」……是不是能换另一种说法？”金田一一步不退。

银狼看着金田一的嘴在眼前一动一动，竟不能将他说的话笼络成一个可以理解的意思，一个他不敢理解的意思。不破银狼动了动嘴，想说的话出口又咽下，反反复复竟然什么都吐不出来。而就在这时，金田一怒目圆睁，揪紧了不破银狼的外套，左手还牵拉到银狼的皮肉疼得厉害，忍无可忍大声吼了出来：

“不讨厌在你这里，就等于喜欢！”

“你喜欢我。”

“不破银狼，说喜欢我，就那么难吗？”金田一的眼里又有水汽氤氲，因为急不可遏。

银狼被他的话死死镇住，浅色的眼睛写满不可置信。他僵硬地滑了滑喉结，半晌才抖着声音问道：“你知道？”

金田一听了，出乎不破银狼的预料，轻轻地笑了出来。那笑声断断续续，有些释然又糅着平时他fufu的那种笑法，半天才停下来说：“我不确定的。”

“你问什么一直不说，非要我这样问你。”提了看着他眼睛的要求的金田一，松开了握着银狼的手，坐回座椅里抱起手臂。

出乎意料的展开已经完全让不破银狼平日的冷静荡然无存，他呼吸声渐重，要压抑的情绪不仅有紧张，似乎还有微不可察的喜悦。

“因为我以为你会感觉恶心…”

随着话语落下，两人的立场也悄无声息地转换起来。不破银狼小心地靠近金田一，手撑在中间的储物匣上，遮住了车前灯，看着被隐隐透进窗子的月色照得分明的金田一睫毛。

“国二，从国二开始，我还和耕助在一块儿的时候就喜欢你了。”

17

不破银狼这样丝毫不掩曾和耕助同用身体的秘密，是因为金田一早就察觉出银狼和耕助所做的那番两人是双胞胎的说法的不对劲，并且寻到了真相的蛛丝马迹了。

那是有一次金田一到耕助的高中去做客，无意间看到了以前新闻部的相册。不知道是不是疏忽，纪录部门点滴的相册里居然有一张银狼睡午觉的，盖在脸上的百科书不知道被谁拿走，封皮上还贴着“吵醒我要你好看”的字条。

和大学里的不破银狼如出一辙。却与耕助所说的银狼在国外上的高中这一说辞相悖。于是已经喜欢上银狼的金田一按着这个线索去查，找到了更多的资料，更在找到一篇有关“双脑”的报道后确信不疑。

可是，当金田一以为正是因为隔着这个秘密才与银狼有一层障壁，他善意地去问想暗示自己不在意时，却被不破银狼完完全全地误解，更加将误会层层深种了。

“你以为？”金田一窝在座椅里揉了揉眉心，“你以为什么就是什么吗？”

“你还以为什么了？”金田一的语气突然变得缓和起来。

“我还…以为你讨厌我。”等金田一察觉，银狼的声音已经近在咫尺，小声地自言自语，“明明我那样对你。”

“是啊…明明你这样对我，我居然还没揍你一顿。”金田一笑了，落下一道窗缝想散一散不知何时爬上自己脸的热度，让风吹了一会儿才又问他，“你有没有想过为什么？”

“从前觉得不可能所以没想过，可是刚才，”银狼柔柔地拉住金田一的胳膊，想让他看着自己，金田一也这么做了，“刚才想通了。”

“刚才才想通？你不是常把那句对你来说没什么不可能的挂在嘴边吗？”金田一调皮地骨碌碌转了转乌亮的眼睛，让银狼觉得他的眼睛才不是太阳而是藏着大片星辰，并说了句让不破银狼今生都很难忘记的话：

“我喜欢你这件事，怎么你反倒觉得不可能了呢？”

18

闹钟吵醒金田一时，宿醉的人丝毫不意外整个头都要疼穿。伸手拍灭了闹钟还在唱的歌，金田一在被子里不住捂脸——

自己昨天晚上，在不破银狼车里，说了什么，又干了什么？金田一一脸上燃着朝霞在床上打滚，不小心压到了嘴上昨晚被不破银狼咬破的地方，更是又羞又气。

是的，昨晚他们接吻了。酝酿多年的双向暗恋，窗户纸只要撕破一点点都足够。何况一方明烈似骄阳，一方深沉像海潮，拦都拦不住。

金田一才刚刚含蓄地表明心迹，银狼已然目光如炬，浓重化不开的喜欢还是被压制了许多，溢出来的那些像赤足在沙滩上行走时海浪的撩拨，让金田一痒到心窝。不破银狼倾身就要压下来被金田一挡住：

“干嘛，我还没说要交往呢。”金田一呼呼笑着别开脸，急吼吼的不破银狼倒是挺有意思，一下子僵住，似是完全没想到金田一会这样说。比较缺失生活经验的不破银狼似乎想当然地以为，心意相通以后就算恋人了。

其实应该是这样的，谁让他的恋人是古灵精怪的金田一一呢？再者说让银狼稍微吃点苦头也没什么吧。

“那，”银狼顿了顿，扬起眼睛目光灼灼地看着几乎就贴着他鼻尖的金田一，“怎样才能交往呢？”好学诚恳得像是上原子物理课时的不破银狼。

金田一见他这样实在是太好玩了，眨眨眼真像在考虑：“唔…我想想啊。”银狼几乎半个上身伏在金田一身上，他煽动的纤密睫毛都能让银狼觉得眼底的痣那里痒痒的，老老实实等他谈条件。

“首先，称呼得改改了——你要叫我的名字，fufu人前也要这么叫。”金田一伸出一根手指点了点银狼的鼻梁，要约法三章。

“阿一，”太熟悉了，在耕助面前叫过很多次，“Hajime.”银狼又叫了一声，因为发现Hajime的耳朵会在他叫名字的时候变红。

“咳，还有呢还有呢，”金田一翘起嘴唇，嘟嘟的两片却意外的像一个三角，“我们做侦探的，都讲究证据。不能你说喜欢我，我就相信吧？”

银狼听了皱了皱眉，要掏出一颗心给金田一看也不是不可以，可看金田一的样子似乎又不是这个样子？就在他思考的时候，唇齿间已经尝到了淡淡的草莓味道，反应过来那是什么的刹那间已经不顾一切地投入到金田一主动送来的吻里了。

金田一含着牙刷看着自己下唇上已经变成暗红色的齿印，有些懊悔自己不该强装老司机，搞什么讲究证据。更令他头大的是上午还要和齿印制造者还有几个前辈代表推理社处理委托，很怕自己会神思翩然。

清晨胡思乱想直接导致的就是迟到，金田一洗漱好出来才发现平时要赶的那班电车要赶不上了。叼着片面包飞奔下楼，看到和昨晚一模一样的车子几乎还停在和昨晚差不多的位置，吃惊得嘴上的面包就落了地。

不破银狼从车里出来，看着愣在原地的金田一似乎有点不好意思：“我是想你可以在车上再睡一会儿，”银狼抚了把头发，刘海似乎比平时精心整理过一些，“怕你还在睡觉也没给你打电话。”

金田一捡起面包哭笑不得地上了车，那不是很矛盾吗？要是我一直睡你就一直等？系好安全带后银狼又递过来一盒泡芙，金田一定睛一看，还是自己特别喜欢的那家。

“银狼君，那我是睡觉，还是吃泡芙啊？”金田一同学，挺坏的。

“呃…”不破银狼一下子被噎住，居然还认真地思考起来。金田一一哈哈大笑着搂过他的脸大力亲了一口，纯情银狼已经不知该怎么应对，直到金田一嚼着泡芙拍他后背让他快开车时才踩下油门。

金田一看着开车动作都有些机械的不破银狼，响亮地笑了出来。怎么也不能把他和昨晚咬破自己嘴唇的人联系到一起，直到在红灯的时候被偷袭走了嘴里叼着的半块泡芙，才停止了对他一路的笑话。

哦，原来这就是谈恋爱的感觉。和嘴里的泡芙一样甜软。

19

银金两人的恋情开始得悄无声息却顺理成章，原本他们看对方的眼神、会为对方做的事情早就可以算在恋爱范畴，只是因为一些任性的龃龉，才使这场恋爱推迟太久。

就连耕助也是过了几天才发现的。

三个人这天一块儿吃晚饭，是耕助想化解一下上周末金田一喝醉后的纠纷。也不知道两个人那天回去有没有打架，好几天从两边都没收到消息，有点不放心。

坐到饭桌上时，耕助觉得和平时不太一样。银狼和金田一一起来的，而且反应了一会儿才发现是银狼直接叫金田一为Hajime。开玩笑一般问了句你们不会那天回去以后就交往了吧，居然被两个人扔了个“那不然呢”的白眼，让不破耕助落了个好不委屈。

“你不是心里最清楚吗。”银狼看完菜单递给金田一，凉凉地瞥了耕助一眼。

耕助心说好这锅我背，也不知是谁当初信誓旦旦、严防死守要我一丁点别透露给Hajime的。不过也终于，不用操心这两个人的事情了。

“不过毕业以后你们怎么打算的啊，Hajime肯定是当侦探，那银狼呢，继续上大学院？那得早点申请宿舍吧。”耕助切着手底下的牛排，随口一问。

“再说吧，还有两个月呢。”银狼剥了只虾要放到金田一碟子里，但是鼓着腮帮子的人直接张开嘴朝他啊了一声。银狼露了点笑意喂他吃，还一点点地往里送，怕他噎着。

当我不存在吧。不破耕助默默地想。

吃过饭，耕助很识趣地先走了。银狼问金田一之后想去哪，新成的侦探恋人想了想，说想再回银狼的公寓看一看昨天的委托文件。银狼看了看表，也不过八点半，算了算看个两小时把人送回去，金田一还能睡个子午觉，便答应了。

可不破银狼疏忽了，金田一哪次不是卷宗看得上了瘾一看就是四个小时。而且如果陪着他一起研究案件，自己必定也是会忽略时间观念。等两个人把一部分案件的线索想得差不多的时候，金田一伸着懒腰从自己的座椅里站起来，抬头看表的时候，愣住了。

“啊，终电错过了…我能住下来吗，银狼？”金田一揉着眼睛，目光迷离，集聚的精神陡然放松立刻就困了，看得不破银狼忍俊不禁，当然点头。

就是在自己点头的同时，银狼的目光一下子触到了自己公寓里唯一的一张床，脑海里突然有洪亮的撞钟声响彻。可就在自己答应的下一瞬间，侦探的脸上倏然露出了一种“得逞了”的笑容，不破银狼一下子明白了金田一在想什么。

“我、我去找找我有没有睡衣给你。”说着跑向衣柜，脚底差点滑了一下。

20

但是，等金田一拿了自己的换洗睡衣进浴室洗澡以后，滴滴答答的淋浴声音突然让不破银狼从蹁跹的思绪中清醒了些。

自己，有没有，想多。错过终电→要住下来，是什么意思。

是自己想的那个意思吗？会不会太早？两个人才交往几天？该怎么做……不不不这个想得有点超前了。

“…狼，银狼？”肩上传来的轻拍让银狼登时敛神，金田一穿戴整齐地站在自己面前，正单手握着毛巾在擦头发，“你可以洗啦。”

银狼默默地点了点头，站起来把吹风机递给金田一然后逃难一样进了浴室。直到温水淋在后背上总算想起，储物柜里还有一具床垫。松了口气却也不免有些失落，从浴室出来还是直奔储物柜把东西拿了出来。

金田一盘腿坐在自己的床上，穿着银狼的睡衣。老实说，那幅场景已经让银狼心里有些说不出的躁动。给他的吹风机显然是被忽略了，头发湿哒哒地淌着水，不知道是不是因为热他还开了两颗扣子，胸前一道浅浅的沟壑总会随着他说话的动作若隐若现。银狼咬咬牙转过脸重新低头认真地铺起被子，感觉到后背上有一道视线不甘地追着自己，也就偏偏不搭理他。 

金田一咬着嘴看了一会儿，半晌终于忍不住问：

“你真的要睡地上吗？”说着还往旁边错了错，手在空出来的地方比划了一下，“还够的，我睡觉很老实的。”

“我睡觉不老实。”银狼瓮瓮地回答，开始套枕套。

那一看就是谎话，金田一太了解。床上的侦探在银狼终于面朝向他准备走到灯下拉灯的时候拽住了他的手臂，两腿分开跪在床边仰脸看着他执拗的浅瞳恋人：

“假的吧？我听耕助说过的，银狼睡觉都一动不动的。”

那瞧上的目线透着一股名为诱惑的危险，逐渐动摇着不破银狼难摧的意志，看着金田一又补了一句：

“还是你有什么不能和我一起睡的特别理由吗？”

不破银狼舔了舔嘴唇，心想既然已经到了这一步，也不必躲藏。他拉开金田一抓着自己的手臂改为钳制在自己手里，俯视着床上的人边凑近他耳边：

“我家里，什么准备都没有。”

金田一fufu地笑出来，满意于银狼跳级似跃进的诚实，两手环上他的腰亲了亲他薄软的耳垂：

“你公寓楼下有便利店。”

不破银狼听了，没辙地啧了一声，惩罚般的重重啃上金田一柔软的嘴唇。他身上熟悉的沐浴露味道令他神情激荡，自己用了好一阵都没觉得有这么香甜，难道到了金田一身上就不一样了吗。

绵密的亲吻让金田一觉得情况有些要失控，被吻得快要喘不过气来的时候手伸进睡衣掐了掐银狼的腰，手感好得他差点就失去原则，还是最后坚持住了一下下，面色薄红地轰人出门：

“别耽误时间啦快去买！”

恋人松开他抓了件外套就要往门外冲，金田一眼神一错间瞥见了银狼的身体中段，脸一下子红成不破银狼最爱吃的红富士。

“换条宽松的裤子啊你！”

21

大门“砰”地刚被匆匆换了条运动裤就出去的银狼撞上，金田一也终于忍不住倒在银狼的床上。蓬软的床垫令人安心，他抓过银狼薄薄的夏凉被蒙到脸上，害羞又期盼的声音fufu地透过被子传了出来。

金田一乐了一阵，猛地掀开被子从床上弹起，光脚跑到外屋拿了自己的手机回到银狼刚铺好的床，盘着腿抱着银狼的枕头团坐在地上，认认真真地浏览起网页来。

会有什么感觉？怎样做会容易一些？有什么需要特别注意的地方吗？

金田一握着手机，两个拇指在狭窄的26键盘上滑动着关键字，热着耳根看着各种或生动或简洁的回答。一些陌生又熟悉的词汇映在他深蜜色的瞳膜，一些通俗又矛盾的描述让他费解。他试图明白，却还是困惑；他好像想通了，却依旧有部分不能确定。

名侦探纵使博闻强记，可在与心爱的男孩子做这件事上，仍然是白纸一张。往后一切的经验所得，权看不破银狼怎样在那上面涂抹作画、泼墨挥毫。

金田一一想到这里感到有些口渴，到外屋倒水来喝，咕咚咕咚的时候看到壁钟瞬间觉得不对劲：两步路的便利店，银狼已经去了快要二十分钟了。

倒不至于担心他紧张得跑路了，想着是不是遇到什么事情才发现钱包被他落在进门的鞋柜上面，手机也一样。金田一连忙抓了外套和钥匙出门去找他。扣着凉鞋带单脚跳进便利店自动门后，一眼就看到在家庭计划用品货架间站着的男朋友，手里捏着个亮银色的小盒，正聚精会神地研读上面的字。

金田一忍俊不禁，跑过去才看到银狼手里握着便利店可以刷的一卡通，原来倒还不算粗心。但再怎么爱读说明书也回家再说吧，偷偷从背后拍了他一下。银狼吓了一跳转过头看到人，眼尾微翘：“怎么下来了？”

“你、慢、死、了。”金田一说完，置气一般努了努嘴。

不破银狼牵过他的手哄人地捏捏他手心，指了指货架上的两种商品——亲密超薄、空气幻隐，促狭地眯起眼睛凑近恋人的脸解释：“在考虑用哪种Hajime会觉得好。”

在楼上还状似冷面禁欲的人像是打开了某盏开关，激得金田一火烫着耳根飞速从货架上各拿了个3只装的，拉着银狼往银台走，穿过润滑剂货架时身后的人邀功一样地告诉他自己拿的是樱桃味的。

等结账时，扫码的滴滴声让金田一的脸也随着声音一点点向上蹿红。摊在收银女大学生面前的东西太过显而易见地说明着他们两个人的关系和一会儿要干什么，金田一站在银狼身后抚着他快要摸平了的鬓角，插着口袋欲盖弥彰地随手又递了包持久补充能量果冻，殊不知更是别添了另外一种含义进去。不破银狼见了嗤地笑了出来，压着笑意把账结好后带着人出门，宠溺地拍了拍他的脑袋。

金田一侦探当然反应过来了自己刚刚在陌生人前又闹了怎样的误会，哼了一声抢过果冻掉进嘴里，含上白色塑料吸嘴的同时，不破银狼在夜色里吻过他的额头。

这一番好事多磨，重新回到床边的两个人看着买来的那堆从没用过的东西，反倒有点不好意思了。

也是，原本气氛恰好的时候被硬生生打断，冷静下来反倒不知道是该从头开始还是哪里跌倒哪里爬起。就像正煮在兴致上的火锅被拔了插头，即便依然可以再使美味依旧，却还是要经过一段比较尴尬等待重新沸腾的时间。

金田一一坐在床里，不破银狼坐在他身侧。年轻侦探也不知道之前自己怎么做到的这么主动，话也讲得够大胆。还是不破银狼先打破了僵局，拆开亲密超薄的封口线绕在指尖，又把透明的包装纸剥落下来。

微小的窸窣摩擦声足够轰着金田一的耳膜，银狼大概也是有点紧张的。手指泛了汗让他掸了好几下才把封口线从指尖拿掉，金田一看着他一板一眼地又开始认真地比对起了两种安全套的说明，不知怎么心尖倏地轻松下来。他摸过润滑剂开了盖子，倒了一点在手心里慢慢化开，试着放到鼻尖闻了闻。

扑鼻的清甜让侦探眉开眼笑，大开了未知世界的门。金田一惊喜地扯了扯银狼的胳膊伸出手：

“银狼你闻，还真是樱桃味的！”

金田一满面皆是新奇笑意，眼睛乌亮亮地透着纯情的光。那甜味仿佛也渗进了他的眼角，他鼻间的小涡，他淡色的唇角，尽数扑入不破银狼的视野缠进心里，看得他雾蓝色的眼睛变得幽深入迷。

于是，他背手扯灭唯一的光源，试着往那片未知世界探入脚步，和他最爱的Hajime一起。

22

晨曦溜入卧室，亮灿的一束打在一张还算宽敞的单人床上。那上面卧着两位亲密的青年，一个枕着另一个的胸膛，一个露出精壮的手臂揽着另一个的腰，睡得正熟。半晌其中一个掀开被晒得泛成半透明的眼皮，深沉的雾蓝色露了出来。

不破银狼被这不解风情的阳光弄得有些懊恼，想坐起来把窗帘拉好，可身子还被人枕着。他脸上带了些温柔的笑意——日光并没有照到金田一，于是又慢慢倒了回去。

恋人脑后新理的剃青蹭在胸口微妙的痒，银狼小心翼翼地动了动肩膀，还在睡的人好像知道他是手麻了抬起来点脑袋，不破银狼顺势撤了手臂侧过身子，能更好地看到心爱人的恬宜睡脸。

阳光给金田一长得过分的睫毛鎏了一层绒绒的淡金，银狼伸手去摸，把人弄痒了。不快地滚了滚眼珠也没睁开，嘴倒是嘟起来了有点不耐烦：

“别闹唔。”哼唧着扭过身子背对起作乱的人，薄被也向下滑了到了腰际，一对弧形优美的肩胛露了出来，上面还有零星的齿印。银狼亲了亲那些他昨晚亲自弄上去的痕迹：“热吗？”空调虽然昨晚开了挺久，凉意到了现在还是快要散去了，银狼看到金田一的鬓边渗出细细的汗珠，从背后抱着他替他揩去。

怀里的人口齿不清地说了句什么摇摇头，很快呼吸又变得深沉起来。银狼不再闹他，只环他在怀，盯着金田一剔透的耳垂出起神来。

昨晚的缠绵旖旎现在还留在银狼记忆里的，像是一块块色彩不一的拼图。

粉红色是金田一害羞起来的耳廓，薄红色的是他蜷缩起的脚趾。  
舌根是嫣红色，乳尖是樱桃色；高潮时两颊泛起的是酡红，生理性的泪水也让他的眼角留下红潮。

他的牙齿皓白，虎牙尖舔上去会扎得银狼心里痒。

经常的外出和查案让他的手臂蒙了层浅浅的麦色，指间和脚掌镶着细细薄薄的茧；可是大腿根还是亮白依旧，手腕皮肤透白得能看到青蓝色的脉管，让不破银狼难以自持。

金田一深色的眼眸里沉淀着厚厚的蜜糖。不破银狼尽管不嗜甜，却依旧泰然吻下。

还有些晶莹透明的。金田一的眼泪，后背淌下的汗，接吻时坠落的淫靡的丝。

哦对，当然还有那颗缀在白嫩肩膀上的黑痣，银狼只在相片上看到过。国中的运动会，金田一穿着背心握着红色的接力棒在跑步，而那枚可爱的圆点隐在衣料下，只堪堪露出小半颗。但如今他已经反复研磨过那里，用指节，用嘴。

不破银狼再次抚上了侦探恋人后背上的牙印，不住地想，等下金田一醒过来，是会看着自己笑，还是会骂着混蛋给自己一拳呢？

正想着，答案就来了。

23

悠悠转醒的侦探揉着眼睛在不破银狼怀里掉转过身体，对上那双雾蓝色时先是眼睛弯成两道圆弧，继而骤然收了笑意瘪起嘴：

“你太讨厌了，昨天晚上。”说着还在被子下踹了不破银狼一脚，落下后柔软的脚趾攀上他结实的小腿，蹭了蹭。

银狼捉住他不老实的脚踝，看大概不会踹第二脚才放下帮他按了按腰：“饿了吗，你想吃什么。”

回答是鸡蛋帕尼尼和热可可，显然是瞄准了银狼公寓不远处的早餐厅。过分强硬了一整个晚上的人当然有义务去买，金田一在他出了门以后才起身去洗漱，发现他居然是把牙膏都帮忙挤好了才出去的。

昨天晚上怎么不那么乖呢，腰腿发软的侦探费力地刷着牙想。

金田一又想起他昨晚提前在网页上看到的那些解答，那些看上去易懂又矛盾的解答。他觉得如果现在他自己去回答那些问题，也一样会给出那些矛盾的描述。

做爱原本就是许许多多的矛盾聚在一起。

不破银狼说自己是第一次，可他的吻技太过高超，很轻易就让自己神志涣散；但他应该又确实是第一次，进入的时候扣着自己腰肢的手抖得厉害。

他的抚摩轻柔，啃咬却有力精准，还毫不心软。  
他的舔舐看似漫不经心，却会偶尔返回那些金田一漏哼出呻吟的位置。

你也分不清他究竟心眼坏不坏，既会在看到自己眼泪时停下来等金田一适应，可是后来又在自己求他别那么快的时候沉下嗓音：

“Hajime刚才在楼下不是嫌我慢死了？”

于是金田一觉得连自己都变得有些矛盾了。说着不要了却抱紧了垂首在自己胸前的人的后脑勺，煽情地抚他的发丝；求银狼停下来的时候反倒夹紧了挂在他腰上的双腿，大开了身体再次送了上去。

这份矛盾甚至一直持续到了现在。原本是想等不破银狼回来再好好批评他一顿，教育他节制乃人生第一要义，可看到他怀抱着装了早餐的纸袋，还顶着一头有点乱的卷毛时，责备全都抛到了脑后。

“你怎么胡子都没刮就出去啦…过来，我帮你弄。”

金田一细致地给不破银狼打着剃须泡一边想，下次，下次一定说他。

24

什么「下次一定说他」，统统没有。

恋爱这东西，一发不可收拾。像火星儿一把抛进干燥的原野，又像春风簌簌吹落湿润的花瓣。可以很温润，也可以很炽烈。另一个人的一切犹如狡猾的病毒，悄无声息地渗透蔓延自己的生活，譬如柜子里不知道什么时候多了一件不陌生的衬衫，又譬如不止被一个人说过“你俩最近越来越像了”。于是整日宛若被棉花糖丝蒙住了眼睛和耳朵，视野里甜，耳畔也甜，满满的都是那一个人。

唉，视听闭塞，哪还有点侦探的样子。

金田一小声啧了一下摇摇头，放下手里没看进几页的书，向下把视线温柔地转向枕在自己腿上睡觉的不破银狼脸上。

金田一家向阳，夏日里总要把空调开得挺低。睡着的人右手缩在盖在肚子上的卡其色毯子里，另一只手蜷着指节抓着毯子的边，头偏向金田一这侧，狭长的眼睛隐在有些散乱的刘海后，呼吸深沉。

银狼有睡午觉的习惯金田一是知道的，似乎是从高中开始就有。昨天两人做了一次就睡觉了不算太晚，中午吃了饭没过很久他就开始有一阵没一阵地揉眼睛。金田一看了他一会儿明白了，朝里屋指指：

“要不你去睡下，反正跟剑持大叔约的时间还早。”下午有个委托。

看银狼还在外屋的小沙发上坐着没有起来的意思，眼睛倒是越睁越小。金田一卷着半袖过去拉他，谁知被银狼一把拉过来跌坐下，下一秒就躺倒在金田一腿上，呼吸洒在侦探刚吃饱有点突出来的小肚子上，温温热热的。

“喂！”金田一被这突如其来弄得难以招架，“…别睡这儿啊凉。”

闭着眼睛的人半点儿反应也没，金田一好笑着没辙：“我去给你拿个毯子行不行。”说着轻轻颠了颠腿，银狼倒真的抬起一点脖子让金田一起来了。

坐好枕好盖好，过程中不破银狼眼皮都没掀起来一下。侦探觉得自己是太惯着他了，都弄好了以后扯了两下他刘海：

“我家可没有给你挡脸的大百科全书…还有，一会儿叫你起来可别闹脾气。”也不知道他听没听见，呼吸沉沉的好像早就遁入梦里。“白天睡得倒快。”金田一无声地念叨，给他毯子往上拉了拉。

金田一盯着银狼的浅细眼睫出神，这么一派平和景致放到一个月以前是想都不敢想的。还有最近频繁起来的不破银狼式撒娇——就像刚刚午睡，实在是新鲜又可爱。这样的新奇心动，像掺了蜜糖让人上瘾的药，喝完了还想续杯。所以即便是已经被不破银狼这个人渗透，依然难以满足于恋爱的现状——想要更多、想要更久、想要更加亲密。

但即便是金田一对两人的感情蛮有自信，想要同居的提议总是兜兜转转到了嘴边又咽回去，为开事务所找好的新房子的合租合同就偷偷地在书包里放着，最近甚至都不敢拿出来。

会不会太突然？会不会有些贪得无厌？银狼难道就没有自己的规划吗，上次还听耕助说他要继续读大学院。金田一看着玄关处银狼的鞋子发了好久的愣，回过神来一低头就对上一双澄亮的蓝色眼睛，一下子哎哟出来。

“你吓我一跳！”金田一拍拍胸口，“睡好了？”  
“想什么呢。”银狼坐起来把掉在自己胸前的书放到一边，抓过金田一的白瘦的手。

“愣神而已啦，”金田一佯装打了个呵欠脱开他的手站起来，“哈…你把我都传染困了，快走快走，要到时间了。”

不破银狼看了一会儿他挠着头往门口走的背影，没有说什么。跟着走到门口，过了一会儿又返回来，到里屋把金田一的书包替他背了出来。

25

和剑持警官约的地方开车需要一段时间，金田一还真困了，靠在副驾上直到目的地到了才被银狼叫醒。下车看见有好几个月不见的剑持警官还是一如既往的魁梧却削瘦打了招呼，警官迎着两个年轻人就笑：

“就你们两个呀这次，”剑持很和蔼，“关系还是这么好。”

前半句一点错没有，就是后半句…统共交往才刚过一个月，这之前自己和银狼的关系……金田一悄悄望了银狼一眼，没想到他居然漾了一个很浅的微笑对着剑持大叔相当有礼貌：

“嗯，还是您看得准。”金田一一几乎“哈？”了出来。被两个寒暄着走进案发现场的人留在后头，过了好几秒才急急地找鉴识科的人要了鞋套跟了上去。

没了平时社团那些不算太靠谱的前辈在，金田一的工作效率都比往常高了许多。银狼在旁边给他递工具接证物，时不时说说自己的想法，这么两个天才在场案情想要没有突破口都很难。比预料之中快很多地锁定了嫌疑人之后，剑持把缉捕令发给手下送银金两人回去。到了停车场拍拍金田一的肩膀，眼神和语气里都是放心：

“有这么一个好助理在一起，以后事务所开的也容易不少啊，金田一君。”

金田一心里道了声不好，开事务所也好同居也好都还没有和银狼说过——因为是想和他一起开。这一下子让剑持警官先给卖了，金田一有点紧张。瞥见银狼脸色无异，居然还默认地点着头，金田一干干笑了两声，说着是是是急着终止和大叔越说越露馅的对话，推着银狼的背让他快上车，没想到热情过度的剑持先生还在后面补话：

“不破同学看好他，别总让他一个人到处往危险的地方闯还有——”剩余的担心被金田一红着耳根“咣”地关在车门外，一边系安全带一边嘟着嘴：“欧吉桑什么时候这么多话了。”

若有若无地好像听到驾驶座上的人短促地笑了一声，金田一骤然心虚起来，不大的车内空间一下子陷入十分安静。名侦探一双巧目时不时地往中央镜里瞥一眼男朋友，发现他只专注地开车脸色也很温和，总算放下心来——银狼大抵是没太把大叔的话放在心上。

可放心以外，诚实地讲，其实还有一丝失落。

车开回的是银狼的公寓，金田一没太大所谓——早就在银狼家放了一套自己的日用品。要下车的那刻身侧的人突然幽幽地来了一句：

“所以——”

“剑持先生不说的话，”银狼转过来直直对上金田一的眼睛，“Hajime预备什么时候和我说。”

“开事务所的事。”

他这样问着，凌厉的眉毛向上挑了一下，英俊得金田一几乎当场就要亲他向他投降。只不过现在大概不是那么轻松的情况。

26

“……恐怕也撑不过今晚吧。”金田一放弃抵抗，浅浅叹了口气，垂下眼睛。

这意外的诚实让银狼眼里添了一层大概只有名侦探才能发觉的笑意，他伸出手去扯Hajime白白圆圆的侧脸，疼得人不住打他手腕也不松开，就是得罚罚他。

“为什么不说呢。”说着还是放下手，轻轻地揉被自己掐红了的那一块。

“因为…因为是做侦探啊。”金田一终于抬起眼睛，那乌黑的鹿眼里似乎透着十二般的为难，“银狼，是真的要自己从零开始的那种。”

“什么都要做——找自行车，找猫找狗…可能都要找我们——”金田一发现自己不自觉地已经开始算上银狼那一份，有些不情愿地改口继续说，“…嗯找我，还有很常见的调查外遇啊跟踪人啦…”

“虽然我有一些名气积攒在那里，可终归还是这些奇怪零碎的委托占很大一部分。”

“也会时不时打法律的擦边球甚至暴露在危险里…我从小接触得多了没关系，可我不想银狼接触这些。”

“当然想一直和你呆在一起，工作也好生活也好。可一想到银狼大概有自己的规划…没道理把你牵扯进我这堆乱七八糟里来，”金田一两根食指对着点了点，“现在这样就挺不错的，不过以后工作了在一起的时间会少一点…吧。”

侦探说着，明明还不近的未来顿时被自己拉近有了实感，惴惴的失落使他下巴绷得紧紧的，嘴唇也颇难过地瘪了起来。这副可怜的样子看得银狼无奈地摇摇头，赶在侦探眼里的透明珠子掉出来之前先开口：

“Hajime这么怕高，找猫找狗只好我来爬树了吧。”  
“法律的擦边球…”银狼笑了，“小时候我也有过几次。”  
“既然Hajime不想让我接触这些危险，又怎么会以为我放心让你一个人去做这些。”

“至于规划，”不破银狼目光炯炯，眼底似是有镶着蓝边的火焰在燃烧，”Hajime、从我在耕助旁边醒过来的那一刻，从来我规划的核心都是你。”

不破银狼看着被自己几句话惊得已经做不出反应的金田一，登时也觉得不像自己害羞得厉害，耳廓不受控地开始变红。只得粗着嗓子紧了紧眉头掩饰：

“你怎么还不把你包里的那份合同给我签？”

金田一这才醒昧过来湿漉着眼睛去后座够书包，把那一沓子纸和笔掏出来要递给他时才觉出不对劲：

“你怎么翻我东西？！”

不破银狼似笑非笑地接过来签上名字，凉凉道：“Hajime这么快就忘了？昨晚是谁让我到你包里拿新买的安全套的。”

“关键证物藏好，金田一侦探。”

金田一看着一副无辜样子的不破银狼，顿时对想要和他同居的决定感到后悔起来。

27

决定一旦做了，剩下的事情都进展得相当迅捷。一切都像在助力，新房审查通过得很顺利，成立事务所的申请也很快批了下来——银金侦探事务所，名字响亮亮的，地理位置也很不错。

对于未来工作地方的成立基本没出什么力的不破银狼似乎对这件事稍微有些介怀，于是在家具的购置上非常认真主动，金田一当然乐得轻松放心让银狼去做，唯一两个人一起去商场选的是即将被安置在二楼两人卧室里的双人床垫。

两个人在睡床方面有些不同的：金田一偏软，银狼喜欢硬的（米饭是反过来），所以有时候金田一在银狼家睡觉的时候半夜会被自己的骨头硌醒，而银狼留宿在金田一家时往往早上起来会后背疼。即便没有明说，洞察力出挑的两个人当然已经发现了这点习惯小分歧，因此，逛商场的时候都在仔细地找适合对方的。

最终一下子同时挑中了一款记忆床垫，金田一如获至宝地拉着银狼躺下去试，后者翻了翻身点点头说就它了，看着金田一边拿脸蹭床边fufu笑出一脸小褶的样子没忍住揉了揉他的发顶，把旁边一直跟着他们的导购员小姐弄得脸红彤彤的。

将要同居的事情告诉了几个最亲密的人，乔迁的那天知道消息的人居然都过来帮忙搬家了。剑持警官甚至送来了一张红木桌子，而耕助则把银狼很喜欢的一张躺椅运了过来。芽子和不破银狼一块儿把穿衣镜抬进去的时候姐姐嘴也没闲着：“你可不许别再欺负Hajime了！”被冷冷地回了一句“你先管好你弟弟。”

唯一不知道是不是还有些状况外的小早川叔叔一直在说没想到银狼也要毕业就直接工作了，金田一一直在犹豫要不要再和他说明一下和银狼的关系，但最后一群人临走时顺三郎拍了拍侦探的手腕，语重心长：“以后麻烦Hajime多照顾银狼了，各个方面。”

人都送走了以后两个人开始把各自的行李各归各位，储藏室厨房也都顺便打扫出来。这一折腾竟然从正午忙到月亮上班，终于楼上楼下都有家的样子以后，侦探和他的准助理已经累到手指都抬不起一下了。

金田一瘫在床边丢的懒人沙发上小口喘气，银狼在他身侧曲着一条腿坐着疲惫到眼神都滞住。事务所的老板嘿嘿笑着打趣他：

“是不是很累？这才第一天哪银狼助理——体力太差啦fufu.”

“你不也是一样。”银狼抓住金田一发着颤的手指。

“才不是！”金田一抽过手，食指晃了晃，“洗完澡，立刻恢复——还能把浴缸刷了。”

不破银狼笑着扯他站起来，侦探已经累到没了骨头，倚在助理身上歪着头傻笑：“就是得银狼背我去洗澡。”

28

背是决计背不动了。两人三足地晃进浴室，互相按背揉肩不带杂念地洗了个澡，出来以后金田一连眼睛都快睁不开了。

用尽最后一点力气把自己摔到床上后，金田一眼睛眯成一条缝讲着半梦话指挥银狼开空调拿被子。喧软的被面扑在脸上金田一彻底闭上眼睛咂了咂嘴，朦朦胧胧好像听到助理低笑着问他还刷不刷浴缸了。

开玩笑都不懂，再说有那个力气当然不会用来刷浴缸啊，金田一翘起嘴唇有点不乐意，想撑开像是被强力胶粘上的眼皮瞪不破银狼一眼，却感觉到嘴角落了一个和自己相同漱口水味道凉凉的吻，一时间心安理得，跌坠入黑甜的梦境里。

如果说还有什么比辛劳一天更加心累的，莫过于辛劳一天后的早上被忘记关掉的闹钟吵醒吧。金田一奶着声音小声骂了一句自己，认命地爬起来按了床头的手机又倒下，看到银狼也醒了过来，拉碴着一圈浅青的胡茬望着天花板好像在等神志回笼。

搬家的累恐怕只有亲自搬过家的人才能描述，金田一甚至觉得骨头架子都是疼的，难受得把被子又蒙回脑袋靠近银狼，额头抵着他的肩膀委屈地蹭：

“完蛋了，根本就没上班的干劲。”

银狼一下子笑出来，清晨的嗓音低沉得性感：“很累？”

金田一头也不抬地震了震脑袋，被子底下的手在助理裸着的胸膛上没意识地摸过来摸过去被一把钳住，银狼捏着他脖子上的肉让他从自己肩上把脸抬起来，刚睡醒的眼睛颜色有点深，里面充满严肃警告：

“很累的话就别乱摸了。”

可侦探怎么会怕他亲自请进家门请上床的助理？另一只空着的手往更向下的地方探去，甚至伸进助理的睡裤，隔着内裤碰了碰那早晨容易情动的位置又揉揉捏捏，无辜地辩白：“……但是想做嘛。”

不破银狼被他凉凉的手指激得全身的血液都往那一个地方冲去，立时掀了被子拷住侦探做乱的手向两侧压在床上，递了个细致缠绵的早安吻当作开始前的号角。金田一勾着他的脖子回应他另一手去推床头柜，摸到润滑剂后被手里的重量惊得瞬间躲开银狼的舌头偏头去看：没来得及补充的润滑剂只堪堪剩下一个底儿了。

“啊啊啊——”金田一羞恼地揉了揉脑袋把管子往地下一抛，眼角情欲和着生气染上薄红，咬着嘴呼呼地顺气。

不破银狼看了他一会儿，等他把气喘匀了才又笑着亲了亲他有点湿润的鼻头，左手摸到自己那侧的抽屉，变戏法一样将另一支崭新的润滑扬在手里，递到金田一的眼前。

侦探这才看清那上面零碎的还印着小熊的图样，居然是自己之前一直想试的蜜糖味儿的那种。

金田一一破涕为笑，拍了一把银狼的后背骂了他一句不正经，却乖顺地把东西接过来涂到自己的两指，再引着银狼的手向自己身后探去。

29

扩张是性爱里非常重要的一环。银狼一向舍不得金田一受伤，在这个步骤上总甘愿花费足够长的时间。当然他也有自己的私心在里面——

金田一是个对自己的欲望十分坦荡的人，银狼用手搅得他的侦探后面汁水涟涟一塌糊涂时，他一定会软腻着一把嗓子求自己赶快进去。偶尔会难耐地含着指节，下面一缩一缩的；还有的时候，会直接盘上银狼的腰，害羞得捂着眼睛直接朝他性器上撞，通常会进得过深过重，直接哭喊着射出来。这种光景，不论视觉抑或听觉上，于银狼都是极佳享受。

不仅如此，侦探恋人对这个世界的好奇在情事上也淋漓尽显：大胆、爱玩花样。调皮狡黠掺着浓烈情欲在乌黑的眼睛里熬成催情上瘾的药，又像一口幸福陷阱，等不破银狼去豪饮，等他毫不犹豫地跌落至底。

有时银狼也会纳闷，金田一究竟有多少巧思，到底是开放还是害羞。但不论怎样，自己都全然不会吃亏，也很乐见Hajime还能有多少迷人新奇的反应被他挖掘出来，所以每次在床上都会由着他的性子。就比如现在，银狼虽然不知道是什么兴致让金田一想到和自己一起开拓他后面，依旧并贴着金田一的指头，在那已经开始松软起来的地方缓缓抽插着。

第一次做这件事的金田一明显有些吃不消，心理上的奇异感觉超出生理。他能很清晰地感觉出自己的手和银狼的不同，似乎银狼的更暖一些，骨节也分明得多。而银狼大概能觉察出他的茫然，领着他的手指一点点往里错，与此同时火热的软肉一点点从周围团裹了上来。

“感觉怎么样？”他听见银狼的声音在头顶响起，身体里的手指还碰碰自己的。金田一耳根红得要滴血，空着的手推了把不破银狼的胸口，往上挑了他一眼又迅速别开眼神，避免和他已经沉淀成深蓝色的眼睛对视，哀求着：

“你别总看我…”

说着手指就要退出去，却被不破银狼坏心眼地拦了回来，甚至添了无名指进去压着肠壁的褶皱一点点碾过。瞬间金田一觉得体内似升腾起了一段小小电流，自己从尾椎开始变得酥麻，脚趾都瑟缩起来。他软绵绵地哼声，闪烁的眼眸里雾气一层可见地氤氲上来。来自银狼熨帖的吻布上他漏出呻吟的小小嘴巴，金田一躲开了让那些湿润的印迹留在自己的脸颊唇畔，最后还是迎了上去任由银狼的舌头贴着自己齿龈在嘴里翻搅，体内的手也做着相似行为，逐渐超出了侦探的承受能力。

“哈…不行、我不弄了……唔你让开我要出去啊！”

金田一急了，躲着不破银狼的手指，身体不受控地向前倒进银狼的怀里，却被那人钻了空子手伸进衣服里，掠过每一寸敏感带适力地摩挲着。金田一被撩得浑身无力，泄愤地露着犬齿咬了他胸肌一口，委屈地哼唧了两声，尾音甜腻得可疑。

“半途而废可不行，”银狼耐着性子带着他的手指回返，拍拍他权当安慰，“为什么不想弄了？”  
“找不着…”金田一答得瓮声瓮气，并在银狼低笑着明知故问他找不到什么时无力地用膝盖顶了他一下，下一秒不破银狼就帮他找到了答案。

那个会让自己发出很是不像话的呻吟的隐秘位置，被银狼强硬地推着自己的手狠狠捅上去，舒爽得金田一大脑空白一片，登时感到更多湿润的东西从后面流出，手指能进得更多却也总不住地向外打滑。不破银狼继续专注地往那一点进攻，角度精确、力度足够，金田一只能啊啊浪叫着，最终紧搂不破银狼的脖颈抖着嘴唇高潮出来。眼神聚焦回来时，一大片稠白的精液顺着银狼精壮的腰腹淌落，是自己刚刚射的，落在昨晚铺好的深红色床单上，淫靡鲜明。

银狼的长指从他身体撤出，金田一自己的手也无力地垂了下来。望着满手乱七八糟的滑液在晨光里色情地晶莹发亮，侦探有点不知道手该往哪儿放，末了还是银狼从床头抽了纸给他擦干净，还把身上金田一射出的东西给抹了。

一身的酸疼好像都被刚刚痛快至四肢百骸的舒坦治愈，金田一酡红着两颊，窝在不破银狼怀里一点点喘气，阖阖眼皮吻了吻银狼心口的位置。休整了片刻像是想起来什么一样按着不破银狼肩膀直起身，背后的日光给他从衣服里露出来的圆润肩头镶了层金边，目光恳切动人： “啊，银狼还没舒服。”

说着翻身褪了银狼的裤子就要往那一下子弹出来的巨大上坐，扯到有点酸痛的后背没忍住哎哟了一声，就被不破一把拦住：

“太累就算了。”  
“那怎么行…”金田一的倔劲儿反倒上来，眼角带着风情横了不破银狼一眼，往后抹了把汗湿的碎发，掐着银狼的腰大开笔直的两腿，对着银狼高高昂起的性器慢慢坐了进去。

头部探入，柱身一点点陷进温热的内里，紧接着被四处挤上来天鹅绒般的柔软包住，严丝合缝的触碰让两个人都发出一声满足的喟叹。就算是润滑足够也依然不是特别顺利，金田一微弓着后背，两手撑在银狼的肚子上，曲线利落的腿慢慢弯折下去。大概金田一腿也有点酸疼，坐下去的时候咬着嘴唇，嶙峋细瘦的脚踝微微发着颤拐在不破银狼身体两侧。金田一好看的眉头约略耸起，偶尔“嗯？”一声询问地看银狼一眼，下位的人会心照不宣地调整调整角度，再坐下去的时候似乎容易一些，上面的人会满意地继续向下，还发出勾人的诱惑鼻息。

“嗯——”金田一拖着婉转长声，仰着圆脸心满意足地点点头。

这个过程对银狼来说既像天堂又宛如地狱，他想把着金田一的身子肆意冲撞，又不愿打断侦探的努力操劳。于是忍得一口牙齿都快咬碎，汗也从鬓角沁出来。总算全部吃进去后，金田一弯着晶亮的眼眸朝银狼明媚笑了一下，带了个俏皮单边wink，像是一个讨奖赏的得意撒娇。

那笑容正如他们第二次在礼堂前遇见，他们第一次在车里接吻，他们第一次在银狼家错过电车的金田一，也如同每一次情事中的金田一——像是一大勺香草冰淇淋对准不破银狼的心尖浇下，激得不破银狼重重地往上错了错，恰好擦到金田一探寻不到的位置，引得侦探猝不及防地仰头尖叫出声，催银狼给他更多欢愉快感。陶醉在欲望里的侦探脑袋后仰，瓷白的脖颈划出一道明丽的线条，暴露出小巧的喉结挂着细汗，不破银狼抱着他的后背坐起来朝那里情动地啃噬上去。金田一痛哼出声下意识地夹紧两腿，连带着含着不破银狼的后穴绞紧，爽得不破银狼闷哼一声，助理于是惩罚地把着侦探的腰胯快速挺动起来。

“啊你！…银狼你……！”金田一整个人都要被他硬挺的器物劈成两半，那根蛮横的东西在自己体内翻搅、冲撞，这个过于直接的体位让他很清晰地感受到银狼的轮廓和脉络。金田一似乎想再说点什么，却被没来得及吞下的口水呛住，他响亮地咳嗽着，生理性的眼泪冒出来，顺着艳红眼角飞落到银狼的锁骨上，和不破银狼身上的汗珠缠绵地混到一起。

“我怎么？…Hajime？”银狼压着他唇角讨答案，得到一句破碎断续的「好厉害」后更加用力地扶着金田一进出开来。他知道Hajime特别钟爱这个姿势，可以不带一丝距离感受对方：面贴面地拥吻，发丝纠缠地数对方睫毛蹭恋人鼻尖，平时看上去随意懒散的人却意外的能坚持很久。

可是金田一今天实在太累了，才几个回合已经腰肢酸软，撑着银狼的手逐渐使不上力，身体开始往一侧垂坠。或许他昨天不该逞能背那具单人沙发，金田一晕乎乎地想着腰塌了下去，眼看就要倒在不破银狼身上，被下位的人手疾眼快地抓住，方才的蛮干变成温柔地动了起来。

“嗯啊…对就是这样…！还、还要…”金田一舔着银狼眼下的痣索求，勾着银狼的脖子又努力撑起腿来。

上下的动作不断让金田一在快感边缘沉浮，银狼每一次的抽送都缓慢细致，带出湿漉漉的体液使得金田一的臀缝泥泞一片，再沾湿身下人蜷曲的毛发，甚至逐渐打出稀疏的白沫随着两人的摇摆发出格外淫乱的啪啪响动。

这些细节在感官敏锐的侦探听来被放大数倍，金田一脸红心跳，他又射了，掩耳盗铃地发出更妖娆响亮的呻吟。也不想让银狼听见，傻乎乎地去吮吻银狼的耳廓，世界只剩下助理恋人饱含情欲的粗重呼吸声，还有…自己的名字。

“Hajime、Hajime……”  
“Hajime知不知道你多棒…你里面、吸着我不放。”不破银狼的声音低哑，轰在金田一的耳膜和心间。他十指插入银狼起了潮气的发间，动情地梳拢：

“嗯真、真的吗？只要银狼舒服就好…啊……！”随着他话语落下接踵而至的是更多高频的冲刺，侦探再难说出任何一句整话了。

金田一被浑身的酸疼和过阈的快感夹击，唯一能做的只有用尽最后的力气攀着银狼的后背，连索吻的力气甚至都没有了，混沌着两眼低头在银狼身上蹭着。偶尔擦过他的乳首舔一两下，会换来分不清是惩罚还是奖励的更快速抽插，只教金田一又痛快又难耐，理智尽散逻辑皆毁，接连说着前后矛盾的哀求：

“银狼…别，别插得这么狠，你太快了我跟不上…！”  
“你！别、够了，够、了啊啊……银狼！”

“嗯…哈啊……对，对就是那里银狼，还要两次…”  
“两次！我说、两次你会不会数数…唔…！”

不破银狼了解金田一，知道他哪句话该听而那句话该置之不理，只依着自己的节奏不断地顶弄。事实上他的恋人已经渐入佳境，开始随着自己的动作摆动起腰肢，甚至变幻起坐姿找两个人都舒适的角度。

金田一昨晚随便抓了件学校的文化衫套上就睡了，现在那件帽衫只有半件虚虚地挂在身上，拉链已经被蹭得下滑到肚脐，随着交合的动作摇摇欲坠，开始泛红的雪白软肉和深绯色乳尖暴露在外面，纯真又性感。不破银狼看得越来越喉咙发干，咬开最后一点点遮蔽，剥了那碍事的衣裳掷到地上，将一串串情色的紫红齿印从金田一肩头的痣连到他柔软的小肚子，细密旖旎的吻痕铺满了他肉感的胸脯，又向上追进了他三角形的上唇。

“名字，Hajime，叫我名字。”

“银狼…我的银狼。”

金田一贴着不破银狼锋利的唇线回应，下面和银狼连着的地方主动地收缩。于是唇上传来狠厉的啃咬，天旋地转间已经换成了自己躺在床上，人也几乎被折叠起来。两腿被分到最大、敏感的大腿内侧暴露在外，不破银狼潮润的手心几乎扣不住金田一斑驳着各种水痕的身子，用了几乎十二成蛮力扣着他的胯骨卖力地抽送。

“射进去，可以吗Hajime？”

金田一勾了勾绵软的腿，细瘦的脚踝撩拨过银狼的背脊，跟着银狼的步调笑得绚烂：  
“哈当然…！一滴别落，全都…射进来给我。”

这最后的允诺仿佛大坝的闸门开启，不破银狼的爱意如洪水滔天，几乎吞没了不善游泳的侦探。银狼在最后用温柔至极的吻当作浮木渡金田一稳稳趟过这一片他亲手缔造的欲海，重重射出的精液浇在侦探身体里时，金田一几乎疲惫到五感尽失了。

等精神恢复了一些，金田一侦探看了看周围，大字型地瘫在床上不住摇头： 床下一片混乱，床上一塌糊涂。新的事务所还没正式营业就多了这么一大堆额外需要整理的东西——还是昨天明明收拾好的。

更瞠目结舌的是，他聘任进家的助理现在居然到浴室里刷起了浴缸？？今后跟这个助理一块儿工作，真的没问题吗。金田一头沉沉的，屈起一条腿想要坐起来，就感觉到身后有令人脸热的东西汩汩地往外冒，又湿腻了一大片屁股和大腿根，只得又缓缓把腿收了回去。

就在金田一还神思游弋想自己怎么移动到浴室的时候，那个体力充沛的问题助理已经将他抱起来放到了柔软温和的泡泡浴里，之后自己也坐了进来。

暖滑的泡泡浴馨香弥漫整室，温热的水被银狼带起浇着金田一的后背，又细致地为他做起清理来。气氛相当舒适放松，金田一开心地哼着小调，手舀起泡泡来回地吹着，沾到墙上飘到地下，还有些飞到他的鼻尖落下，像是冬日里鼻头积雪的小鹿一样可爱。银狼笑着从旁边掬了把清水给他擦干净，还温柔地从侧面亲吻他的眼角。被从头到脚照顾得很妥帖的金田一每一个细胞都浮着舒爽，悠闲极了又要犯困，打了个秀气的呵欠后仰着倒去。

因为索性后面就是自家助理的怀抱，有恃无恐嘛。

这个助理大概是没问题的。金田一闭起眼睛想，嘴角和他的睫毛都翻翘起一个悠扬好看的弧度——银狼助理毕竟是他历经过许多选出来的。

他细心，聪明，与自己心有灵犀。他的怀抱真是好舒服，也让金田一无比安心。

最重要的是，他比自己还要珍视自己。

当然自己也是这样。

FIN.


End file.
